Crônicas de uma filha de Hécate
by Isabelalina12
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO da fic "o deus dos heróis"- Toda uma vida pode mudar com uma só frase? "Selena..." Pode. "Você é uma semideusa"
1. Uma velhinha que não gosta muito de mim

**Cap 1- Uma velhinha que parece não gostar muito de mim;**

_"Toda uma vida pode mudar por causa de uma só frase?_

_-Selena..._

_Pode._

_-Você é uma semideusa."_

Eu nunca quis isso, nunca fui do tipo que gosta de aventuras, nem sou uma daquelas pessoas malucas que escalam o Everest e constroem a sua casa de garrafas pet só por que querem uma vida diferente das outras. Eu não. Na verdade, eu sempre quis ser normal, então por que isso foi acontecer justo comigo? A garota ruiva estranha que é ignorada por todos?

Meu nome é Selena Vegan.

Tenho 14 anos de idade. Estudava em casa até há algum tempo atrás, e hoje estudo no internato Rainha Elizabeth.

Por que a mudança? Bem, a verdade é que fiquei órfã. O certo era eles ( quando digo eles, quero dizer a justiça do adolescente) me mandarem para um orfanato, mas veja bem, minha mãe era rica, então você acha mesmo que iriam mandar uma herdeira de milhões para o orfanato? Não que eu me vanglorie por isso, o orfanato deveria ser bem mais divertido.

Os alunos do Rainha Elizabeth tem um apelido bastante carinhoso e apropriado para o lugar, Rainha infernal, mas não é por menos. Se você já viu em algum filme como eram as escolas no século passado, então sabe como vivemos no Rainha Elizabeth. Regras e mais regras, normas e mais normas, e sem ter nenhum direito a livre expressão. Se algum dia vier parar aqui, anime-se, pois se você sobreviver ao inferno, sobreviverá em qualquer lugar. Eu mesma comprovei essa teoria.

Eu poderia muito bem começar logo de quando tudo aconteceu, mas acho que é bem melhor iniciar a história de quando as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas.

Em uma tarde de junho, era hora do intervalo e como estava um dia belíssimo, fui comer lá fora. O internato possui quilômetros de gramado, bosques e campo só para os alunos " tomarem um ar", e lá fomos, eu e meu melhor amigo Camden comer embaixo de uma árvore. Comíamos e fazíamos a lição ao mesmo tempo, o intervalo era um de meus únicos horários vagos e eu simplesmente precisava da ajuda dele.

Não sou o que chamam de "aluna aplicada", nunca tirei mais que C- na minha vida e nunca consigo me concentrar nos estudos, tinha dislexia, défic de atenção e hiperatividade, e por isso, eu nunca conseguia fazer o dever sem a ajuda de alguém, nem que seja para ler para mim.

Tentava inutilmente me concentrar no caderno, mas, entenda, toda vez que eu tento ler fico com uma dor de cabeça descomunal e as letrinhas safadas não me ajudavam, ficavam voando da folha nunca parando em lugar nenhum, fazendo ler ser uma atividade bem difícil, isso sem falar que a cada 5 minutos minha mente saía do conteúdo e ia para um assunto totalmente diferente.

Foi aí que aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha.

De repente, eu folheei meu caderno até achar uma folha em branco, e comecei a desenhar nela impulsivamente. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo, minha mão se mexia sozinha, não tinha nenhum controle sobre ela. Quando acabei, olhei estranhamente para a figura que desenhara, nunca havia visto algo parecido na vida!

Era um círculo, e dentro dele haviam figuras extremamente complexas, mas vou tentar descrever, dentro do círculo havia outro círculo, e dentro dele havia um hexágono, dentro do hexágono havia um triângulo, em cada ponta dele havia uns círculozinhos que possuíam letras de alguma língua antiga. Arg, não descrevi nem a metade, o círculo tinha muitos outros símbolos.

Nunca na vida eu havia visto algo como aquilo, será que eu havia imaginado?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar muito no assunto, ouvi Camden gritar -Ah! Droga!

Olhei para o lado e vi o meu amigo com a cara toda suja de comida, quando vi ele tirar o macarrão do cabelo com nojo, senti a raiva começar a se apoderar de mim.

Calma, Selena.

Camden era um alvo fácil, ele era magrinho, baixo e aleijado, quase um imã de valentões. Covardes. Era isso que eu achava deles. Sempre atacavam apenas quem não podia se defender, só não faziam o mesmo comigo por que eu era garota, e isso era trabalho das líderes de torcida.

Mais macarrão voou em direção da cabeça do meu amigo. Olhei para frente com raiva.

Teerance Franklin. 5 vezes campeão juvenil de natação, levou o time de futebol ao nacional, 3° lugar no campeonato de judô, 2° lugar no atletismo, 2° lugar em levantamento de peso, 1° lugar dos mais odiados por Selena Vegan.

-Deixa pra lá, Sê- disse Camden como se soubesse que eu já me imaginava dando um soco naquele miserável.

-É ruivinha, deixa pra lá- disse Teerance imitando a voz de Camden.

A minha raiva subiu ao ponto de eu não ter mais controle sobre mim mesma, ao contrário do que vocês imaginam, eu não dei um soco nele embora quisesse muito isso. Porém, liberei toda a minha raiva sussurrando uma estranha palavra.

_-Thyrsta._

Então, o círculo que desenhei no meu caderno começou a brilhar, e Teerance Franklin foi arremessado por alguma força invisível para o outro lado do campus. Ele caiu em uma fonte, e todos em volta riram.

-Selena... você...- disse Camden surpreso

-Eu nem toquei nele!- disse tentando me defender.

Eu não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido mesmo. Mas agora, como explicar isso para a Sra. Prescot, professora de inglês, que estava passando por ali naquele momento e culpou a mim na mesma hora?

E depois dizem que eu exagero quando digo que não nasci com sorte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alguns dias depois, estava caminhando em direção aos dormitórios, voltava da detenção então não estava muito feliz, queria só me deitar e esquecer que o mundo existe. E no caminho, vi algo estranho na sala de telefone.

Deixe-me explicar isso, o Rainha Elizabeth isolava seus alunos de qualquer tipo de tecnologia ( nós sequer podíamos ouvir um rádio!), mas para não nos impedir de nos comunicar com os nossos pais, existia a sala de telefone, eu nunca a usei, vocês sabem porque.

Porém, quando passei na porta da sala ouvi a voz de Camden. Olha, não costumo espionar desse jeito, mas é que eu não sabia nada sobre a família dele, e a curiosidade foi maior do que a ética.

-Não sei o que é certo a se fazer!- disse ele- ela já esta descobrindo sozinha, preciso levá-la!

Então ele parou de falar e ficou só ouvindo a pessoa no telefone.

-Mas estou preocupado com Selena...- insistiu ele, espera, ele estava falando de mim?- Justamente! Se a mãe dela pediu...

Então ele parou de falar, e foi vencido pela pessoa com quem falava- Certo, só mais um pouco- e ele desligou o telefone.

Voltei para o meu dormitório correndo, a minha mãe? O que Camden tinha haver com ela? Eles sequer se conheciam!

O que estava acontecendo?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte, era sábado, o dia em que podíamos sair daquela prisão domiciliar, porém ao contrário do usual, eu não estava empolgada, não conseguira dormir pensando no que ouvi ontem a noite. Das duas uma, ou Camden conheceu a minha mãe, o que eu acho improvável, ou ele sabe alguma coisa sobre ela que está me escondendo.

Essa última tanto me deixava assustada quanto irritada, eu achava que ele era meu amigo, mas um amigo não esconderia algo importante sobre a minha mãe, esconderia?

Saí do internato mesmo sem ter um destino certo, tentando achar uma solução, sem perceber, meus passos me levaram até o cemitério. Sabia muito bem o que fazia ali. Entrei e fui direto ao túmulo dela.

Uma palavra sobre a minha mãe.

Seu nome era Lola Vegan, ela era uma estilista talentosíssima, seus desenhos foram aclamados pelo mundo todo, ela também era a pessoa mais gentil e humilde do universo. Ela era louca por ervas, nossa casa era repleta de ervas de todo tipo, nunca precisei usar perfume quando ela era viva, sempre estive com o cheiro de eucalipto impregnado no meu corpo, até hoje cultivo elas na minha janela, em sua homenagem.

Parei em frente a lápide que dizia Lola Vegan.

-Como vai, mãe?- disse como se ela fosse responder

Já fazia quase um ano desde que ela se foi, e um ano que a minha vida desmoronou.

-Falando sozinha?- ouvi uma voz dizer

Olhei para o lado, e havia uma velhinha lá, daquelas que usam vestido florido e uma bolsa do tamanho de uma mala.

-Não, estava falando com a minha mãe- respondi

Como já não estava mais sozinha, eu resolvi ir embora, não estava a fim de ser gentil com ninguém hoje...

-Aonde vai?- perguntou a velhinha.

-Para casa- respondi, não que o Rainha Elizabeth fosse uma casa, mas enfim...

Quando já estava de costas, a ouvi dizer – Você não vai a lugar algum.

O que foi que ela disse?

Me virei para perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas não havia velhinha alguma lá.

...E sim um enorme escorpião de uns 3 m de altura.

No primeiro instante, não acreditei no que estava vendo, achava que era fruto da minha imaginação, mas aí a coisa deu um rugido animalesco e eu soube que era bem real, então, fiz a única coisa que se pode fazer em uma situação daquelas.

-AAAAHHHH!

Gritei e corri. O monstro começou a me seguir.

-Você não pode fugir, semideusa!- gritou a coisa com uma voz extremamente rouca.

Do que ele me chamou?

Eu não tinha tempo para pensar nisso então me concentrei em correr. As pessoas na rua me olhavam estranhamente por eu estar correndo e gritando daquele jeito, mas oras, eles não deveriam estar fugindo também?

Continuei com minha fuga quando o ferrão do escorpião lançou um líquido que caiu diretamente em mim. Veneno. Foi rápido, em instantes eu senti meu corpo todo enfraquecer, não conseguia nem andar quanto mais correr, caí no chão sem poder me mecher, o escorpião se aproximava. Eu iria morrer.

Mas... eu não queria morrer, não mesmo, não eu.

Foi então que aconteceu outra vez, como com Teerance, algo se apoderou de mim e eu gritei.

-_Taiho!_

Então dentro da minha bolsa, meu caderno começou a brilhar, e o escorpião de repente parou de avançar. Na verdade, ele tentou se mexer mas não conseguia sair do lugar, olhei melhor e vi o porque. Ele estava preso. Havia uma espécie de bola transparente prendendo-o.

-Selena!- ouvi alguém gritar, porém o veneno era forte demais, e eu desmaiei antes de descobrir quem era.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Povo!**

**E aí? Saudade? O que acharam desse início?**

**Uma coisa é certa, Crônicas de uma filha de Hécate vai ser BEM mais longa que "o deus dos heróis".**

**Não se preocupem, fanáticas pelo Percy, ele não só vai aparecer como vai ser muito citado.**

**COMENTEM!**


	2. Salva por um garoto de 5 anos

Cap 2- Sou salva por um menino de 5 anos.

Recuperei os sentidos lentamente, mas continuei de olhos fechados, meus músculos latejavam como se eu tivesse caído de um prédio de 15 andares, sentia meu corpo pesado e não tinha forças para me mexer, nem sabia onde estava, apenas ouvia as vozes ao meu redor. Como ainda estava em um estado de semi-consciência, demorei um tempo para decifrar o que diziam.

-Deu a ela todo o néctar?

-Dei.

Não reconheci aquelas vozes, mas continuei ouvindo.

-Acha que é ela?- perguntou alguém

-Não sei, pode ser qualquer uma- disse outro- por que você acha que é ela?

-Ela sobreviveu a um escorpião das profundezas! Isso não é uma façanha qualquer- disse alguém

Com aquela conversa,minha consciência voltava definitivamente e eu começava a prestar cada vez mais atenção.

-Eu gostaria que fosse ela- disse uma terceira pessoa- ela é linda de morrer...

-Ei! Olha o respeito!- disse outro- ela como uma irmã para mim!

-Calma! Calma!

Foi aí que a minha mente deu um estalo, eles não só estavam falando de mim, como eu reconhecera uma das vozes. Era Camden. A alegria e o alívio de ver que não estava sozinha era tão grande que me fez arranjar forças para me mexer.

-Ela está acordando!- disse Camden- pega o néctar, rápido!

Enquanto me mexia, senti que estava em uma cama macia. Lentamente, tomei coragem para abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que vi foi Camden me olhando preocupado, ele usava uma camisa laranja que tinha escrito "acampamento meio-sangue". Ao lado dele haviam dois garotos, um deles era ruivo de olhos verdes, como eu, e usava uma camisa igual a de Camden, o outro tinha cabelos castanhos bem clarinhos ( quase loiro), olhos dourados e uma aparência bem esportiva, usava uma camisa de couro marrom, e ele, ao contrário dos outros dois que me olhavam preocupados, sorriu para mim, aqueles dentes eram tão brancos e brilhantes que pareciam ter saído de um comercial de creme dentário.

-Camden...- disse, e descobri que estava rouca- onde... eu estou?

-Vou lhe explicar tudo, mas antes, tome isso- e ele me estendeu um copo com uma bebida bege.

No instante em que eu tomei o primeiro gole, senti o gosto de lamen líquido passar pela minha boca, mas não era qualquer lamen, era o que tinha o macarrão perfeito, o molho perfeito e os temperos perfeitos, do jeito que todo amante de lamen gostaria de provar, parecia ter vindo direto do Japão! Quando percebi, já estava tomando de guti-guti, quando acabou, olhei entristecida para o copo vazio.

-O que era?- perguntei

O menino ruivo disse rindo- Você só pergunta quando já bebeu? E se fosse veneno, hein?

Sorri percebendo que ele estava certo. Já me sentindo melhor, resolvi me ajeitar na cama para ficar sentada. Quando fiz isso, vi as pernas de Camden. Dei um grito na hora.

-O que houve com as sua pernas?- perguntei assustada

-Ah... isso sempre acontece- disse ele- sou meio-bode, Sê, sou um sátiro.

-Mas... sátiros não existem!

-Muita coisa existe e as pessoas não sabem. Como explica o escorpião que te atacou?

Eu fiquei calada, e ele apenas fez um gesto como se dissesse "viu só?"

-Então, quem vai jogar a bomba?- disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos claros.

-Eu, né? Fazer o que...- disse Camden, que depois virou para mim-Selena, o que você sabe de mitologia?

Fiquei meio preocupada, não era normal ele me chamar de Selena, só quando a coisa era séria.

-A grega?

-É.

-Bem... tem os deuses, as ninfas, os heróis, aquelas histórias malucas e sem noção...

-E se eu te dissesse, Sê, que tudo aquilo é real- disse ele- que todos os deuses, os mitos, os personagens, que tudo aquilo existe?

-Bem, eu diria que você enlouqueceu.

-Foi o que eu pensei- disse ele- mas o fato é eles existem Selena, e eu mesmo sou a prova disso.

Olhei para as suas pernas, aquilo parecia bem real.

-Sátiros e escorpiões não são os únicos que existem- disse ele- tudo mais existe.

-Certo. Supondo que eu acredite que existam, o que eu tenho haver com isso?

-Você sabe que nos mitos... o que mais os deuses faziam era se apaixonar por mortais e ter filhos com eles, os semideuses- disse ele- assim nasceu Hércules, Teseu, Perseu, etc.

-Sim... e aonde que eu me encaixo nisso?

Ele olhava nos meus olhos, nunca o tinha visto tão sério.

-Selena...- disse Camden- você é uma semideusa.

A perplexidade me dominava.

-O...o que?- disse

-Isso mesmo- disse o garoto ruivo- você é meio humana e meio deusa.

-Como... como vocês podem ter certeza?

-Simples. Você está aqui- disse o garoto ruivo- não poderia entrar no acampamento meio-sangue se não fosse uma meio-sangue. Além de que nosso deus já nos informou sobre você, então não há para onde fugir.

-Acampamento?

-Como você descobriu sozinha, nós semideuses somos atacados o tempo todo, e é aqui, no acampamento meio-sangue, que nós aprendemos a nos defender- disse o garoto de cabelos castanho-claros -Aqui é a segunda casa de quem vem todo o verão, e o lar de quem fica o ano todo.

Continuei calada, ainda perplexa.

-Eu sou Daven Mackgoten- disse o garoto de cabelos castanho-claros, mostrando aquele mesmo sorriso de me deu antes- sou um filho de Apolo.

Apolo... era por isso que os dentes dele brilhavam tanto?

-E eu sou Vítor Romura- disse o ruivo.

-Espera ai!- disse- se eu entendi bem... eu sou filha de um deus, certo?

-Certo- disse Camden

-Mas, que deus?

-Que deusa- me corrigiu Vítor- você é minha meia-irmã, é uma filha de Hécate.

-Como é?- disse- não! Eu já tenho uma mãe!

Era verdade, mãe eu já tinha, pai era o que me faltava.

-Na verdade, Selena... sua mãe te adotou- disse Camden

Arregalei os olhos, eu era... adotada?

-Sei quem era a sua mãe- disse ele- Lola Vegan, filha de Apolo, ela deve ter visto que você era uma semideusa e te adotado. Na verdade, era para te buscarmos nos seus 13 anos, mas como Lola estava com você, não nos preocupamos em esperar mais um pouco.

Ainda bem que eu estava sentada, se não já teria caído durinha no chão.

-Temos que levá-la a Quíron...- disse Daven

-É mesmo! Eu quase tinha me esquecido!- disse Camden- consegue se levantar, Sê?

-Eu acho... e quem é Quíron?

-É o treinador de heróis, você não conhece ele dos mitos? Ele treinou Hércules!- disse Vítor

-Ei! Eu não sou uma especialista, não conheço todos os mitos!

-Acredite, passe um tempinho aqui e vai começar a conhecer- disse ele- e quando você descobre que tudo é real fica bem mais interessante.

Quando me levantei e fiquei em pé, senti uma tontura imediata, quase caí no chão.

-Ei, Selena, tudo bem?- perguntou Vítor me segurando pelo braço

-Sim- respondi

-Então... vamos?- disse Camden me puxando pelo braço.

Enquanto ele me guiava pelos corredores observei melhor o lugar onde estava, as paredes eram brancas e a decoração parecia ter saído de um filme sobre a antiguidade. Descemos uma escada até chegarmos a uma sala ( que parecia ser a principal da casa). Arregalei os olhos logo quando entrei.

-Puxa...- disse

Na sala, havia só o maior mapa mundi que eu já vira na vida! Provavelmente tinha todas as cidades do mundo! Ele era tão grande que ocupava uma parede inteira, e olha que era uma parede bem grande. Em algumas cidades, haviam uns símbolos brilhando, como por exemplo, uma coruja em Miami e um martelo em Salamandra ( Espanha).

-Gostou?- disse um homem.

O homem estava em uma cadeira de rodas, perto de uma mesa no centro da sala, ele tinha um sorriso cativante.

-Sim- disse- é o maior mapa que já vi.

-É...- disse Camden- é através dele que o seu deus nos avisa de novos meio-sangues. Veja, há um filho de Atena em Miami e um filho de Hefesto na Espanha.

-Meu deus?

-Você não o conhece, é um deus muito recente- disse o homem- ele era um meio-sangue, que livrou o mundo de um grande mal...

-Ele superou Hércules!- disse Camden se empolgando- e, para recompensá-lo, os deuses o transformaram em um deus!

-Hum... interessante...- disse

-Eu sei tudo sobre ele!- disse- sou o fã número 1 do deus Percy! Posso te levar ao templo dele depois! Você quer ir?

-Quero- disse sorrindo com a empolgação do meu amigo.

-Ele pode lhe falar sobre isso depois- disse o homem- bem, Selena, eu sou Quíron, treinador e diretos desse acampamento.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor.

-Devo dizer que estou feliz em ver que esta bem, poucos são os que enfrentam um escorpião das profundezas e saem vivos dessa, ainda mais sem treinamento. Tínhamos dúvidas se você estava pronta ou não, mas chegou aqui viva, e isso é o bastante.

-Ahn... obrigada.- não sabia se aquilo era um elogio ou não.

-Vítor, já preparou o beliche dela?

-Na verdade... ainda não- disse ele.

-Então vá fazer isso- disse Quíron- Ah! E Daven, seu treino de arco-e-flecha já não começou?

-Eu não sei, mas já deve ter começado- disse Daven- bem, vou indo então.

Daven e Vítor saíram da sala.

-Camden, leve Selena para conhecer o acampamento, e lhe explique todas as regras- disse Quíron

-Certo- disse ele- vem Sê.

No momento que saímos da casa, pareceu como se eu estivesse vendo um mundo novo.

Estávamos mesmo em um acampamento, mas é um do tipo muito diferente. Havia um formoso bosque, colinas e um lago reluzente. Era cheia de construções que lembravam a arquitetura grega antiga( só que não estava em ruínas), também havia um pavilhão ao céu aberto, um anfiteatro e uma arena circular. Vi adolescentes e sátiros indo e vindo de lá para cá com armaduras e espadas, crianças de camiseta laranja como a de Camden lutavam com espadas e outras praticavam arco-e-fecha. Algumas, se eu não estava tendo alucinações, cavalgavam cavalos com asas. Haviam dois agrupamentos de chalés no meio do bosque, os dois faziam um U ao contrário.

-Bem vinda ao acampamento meio-sangue!- disse ele- já sei até por onde começar. Vou, primeiramente, te mostrar o templo do seu deus!

Ele apontou para uma grandiosa construção na colina, era o maior prédio de todo o lugar.

-O templo do deus Percy- disse Camden- deus dos heróis, dos dragões e das navegações.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, e ele me levou pelo meio do bosque até o templo.

O jardim que embelezava a frente do prédio era simplesmente fantástico! Flores com tom e cores perfeitas davam ao jardim uma aparência bonita mas sem exagero, e as fontes tornavam o lugar bem relaxante.

-São fontes de alga salgada- disse Camden- vem! Ali é a entrada!

Não haviam porta no templo, apenas duas grandes colunas que marcavam o início, o chão era de mármore puro, as paredes do salão do templo eram cheias de esculturas de dragões. No fim do salão havia uma escultura gigantesca de um homem usando armadura, escudo e espada.

-Aquele é o deus Percy- disse Camden

Um pouco ao lado da escultura, havia uma entrada para outro salão do templo.

-Pra lá fica algo como um museu- disse Camden- lá estão esculturas e pinturas que os meios-sangues fizeram contando as aventuras do deus dos heróis.

Ele me puxou até aquele 'museu'.

Nunca fui chegada a museus, mas aquele não só me interessou como me impressionou. Logo no início, me deparei com a escultura de um garoto de doze anos matando o minotauro. Aquilo, sim, era legal.

Então, Camden foi me mostrando as esculturas e me contando a história do deus. Ele era um filho de Poseidon que foi alvo de uma terrível profecia e viveu muitos perigos. O roubo de raios, a procura pelo Velocino de Ouro, a aventura com Ártemis e as Caçadoras, quando chegamos ao desafio intitulado "A batalha do labirinto" vi um sátiro, bem mais velho que Camden, olhando as esculturas.

-Pai!- disse Camden.

Pai?

O sátiro olhou para nós e sorriu, Camden me puxou até ele.

-Selena esse é o meu pai, pai essa é a Selena.

-Prazer, senhor- disse

-O prazer é meu.- respondeu ele- sou Grover Underwood

-Sabe o sátiro que você viu nas pinturas e esculturas?- disse Camden

-Sim.

-É o meu pai quando era mais novo. Ele era o melhor amigo do Percy.

-Sim. Sim- disse o senhor Underwood- prazer em conhecê-la, Selena, mas agora tenho que ir, muitos sátiros e ninfas para atender...

-Sátiros e ninfas?

-Meu pai é o Senhor da natureza- disse Camden

-Bem. Vou indo. E bem-vinda, Selena- disse ele, e logo ele foi embora.

-Deve ser bem legal ter um pai importante...- disse

-Diga isso ao Ciel- disse Camden

-Quem?

-Deixa pra lá- disse ele- sabia que meu nome foi dado pelo próprio deus Percy?

-Sério?- disse

-É, quando eu nasci, meu pai pediu ao deus que escolhesse meu nome... Ele exitou, mas acabou escolhendo.

-Algo me diz que você ama seu nome...

-Amo mesmo- disse ele- bem, vamos continuar o passeio?

Andamos mais até chegarmos as esculturas do Percy como um deus, enquanto observava, vi uma escultura de um dragão muito diferente dos outros que tinha lá.

-Camden- disse- quem é esse dragão?

-Ah, é o Yue- disse ele- ele é o dragão de Percy. É bem mais rápido forte e resistente que qualquer outro dragão!

-Ahn...

-Ei, venha cá ver uma coisa.

Ele agarrou o meu pulso e me puxou até o outro lado do salão, devo ter tropeçado em uma ou duas esculturas nesse percusso, porque quando paramos senti minhas canelas doerem.

Camden me colocou na frente de uma pintura. Era Percy, já como deus, montado no dragão Yue usando uma armadura azul, ao seu redor, haviam uns 5 adolescentes usando armaduras de bronze montados em dragões comuns.

-Quem são esses?- perguntei referindo-me aos adolescentes.

-Você conhece as Caçadoras de Ártemis?- perguntou ele.

Odeio quando respondem minha pergunta com outra pergunta.

-Ouvi falar...- disse- elas seguem Ártemis, não é?

-Sim, e são imortais e eternamente virgens

Eternamente virgens? Dessa parte eu não sabia... como alguém consegue viver sendo eternamente virgem?

-Esses ao redor de Percy são parecidos, são chamados de Cavaleiros de Dragões- disse Camden- eles são meio-sangues que seguem Percy em suas aventuras por aí, e também são imortais- seu deus é encarregado de derrotar monstros, como Ártemis, sabia?

-Mas eu estou vendo uma garota ali- disse

-Percy não é como Ártemis, ele não tem preferência de sexo, nem obriga seus Cavaleiros a serem virgens...- disse ele- outra diferença, é que Ártemis aceita todas que querem se juntar a ela, mas Percy escolhe seus Cavaleiros a dedo.

-Por que isso?

-Oras! Se Percy deixasse qualquer um que queira virar um Cavaleiro se tornar um, então todo meio-sangue se tornaria Cavaleiro!- disse Camden- é o sonho de todo semideus seguir Percy, Sê, pergunte para qualquer um aqui, todos vão dizer as mesma coisa. Ele é o ídolo do acampamento, a inspiração de todo semideus

Eu voltei meu olhar para a pintura, cabelos negros, olhos verdes e face aveludada. Será que o deus era realmente daquele jeito?

Ao me ver perguntar isso percebi uma coisa, depois de ouvir tantas histórias ele acabou virando, inconscientemente, meu ídolo também. Eu já o admirava.

Olhei para a pintura ao lado, vi um garoto com uma pedra oval na mão.

-Que pedra é essa?

-Não é uma pedra- disse Camden- é desse jeito que Percy avisa que o escolheu para ser Cavaleiro, ele te dá um ovo de dragão.

Olhei de novo, aquilo definitivamente não parecia um ovo.

-Ah caramba!- disse Camden

-O que foi?

-Já são 18:00h! Já deve ter anoitecido!- disse ele- tenho te lhe levar para o seu chalé, _rápido._

Ele agarrou a minha mão e começou a correr me levando junto. Ele estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente... o que não era bom para as minha canelas.

Saímos do templo tão rápido que eu não tive nem tempo de dar uma última olhada, ele me puxava por entre os bosques apressado pulando facilmente galhos e pedras, mas eu não tinha nem tempo de olhar os obstáculos, fazendo com que meus pés ficassem em um estado lamentável.

Dei graças a Deus ( ou deuses, que seja) quando uma ninfa o parou.

-Camden- disse ela- seu pai está procurando por você

-Mas mãe...- disse Camden- tenho que levá-la, ela não conhece nada aqui.

Olhei melhor para a ninfa sabendo agora que era a mãe do meu melhor amigo, ela era bem magrinha, com cabelos e olhos negros.

-Ela é a filha de Hécate que você foi buscar não é?

-Sim- disse ele- Selena, essa é a minha mãe, mãe, essa é a Selena.

-Prazer Senhora- disse

-Prazer, querida-disse ela, e então virou-se para Camden- se é assim então não há problema, apenas indique o caminho a ela, e ela o achará sozinha.

-Mas mãe...

-Está de noite, então vai ser ainda mais fácil para ela- disse a ninfa- afinal, como a filha da deusa guia pode se perder? É como se um filho de Afrodite não gostasse de espelhos.

-Certo- disse Camden- Sê, está vendo aqueles dois grupos de chalés no meio do bosque?

-Sim- disse

-Vá para o direito- é a ala dos deuses menores, é vá para o chalé 15, viu?

-Beleza- disse, não parecia algo difícil.

-Tudo bem, então eu te mostro o resto do acampamento amanhã- disse ele

Então ele foi embora com a ninfa me deixando sozinha.

-Certo- disse para mim mesma- vou conseguir.

É incrível, mas o que a mãe de Camden disse era pura verdade, logo quando comecei a andar sabia exatamente aonde estava indo e exatamente aonde iria chegar, andei por pouco tempo e já conseguia até ver a ala dos deuses.

Mas meu caminho foi interrompido por montanhas.

Tá, não eram exatamente montanhas, eras só caras, mas eram tão grandes que pareciam isso.

E eles tinham um olhar que me fez lembrar de Teerance Franklin. O que não é nada bom.

-Ei, ei, ei!- disse um deles- olha só o que temos aqui!

-Recém-chegada pelo visto- disse outro.

Era uns 5 caras, todos uns brutamontes, comecei a me afastar deles devagar, passo a passo. Acabara de chegar, não queria confusão.

-O que acha de darmos as boas-vindas á ela?

-Legal!- disse outro- o que acha disso, linda?

Continuei me afastando até que senti que encostei em uma árvore. Beleza. Sem saída.

-O que querem?- disse a eles, graças a Deus ( ou aos deuses) minha voz não falhou.

-Relaxa, linda- disse o do meio- só queremos recebê-la da melhor maneira...

-Ei!- disse uma voz infantil.

Todos os cinco brutamontes olharam para o lado, e suas expressões mudaram de safados para assustados.

Olhei para o lado também.

Há alguns metros de nós havia um garotinho, de uns 4 ou 5 anos de idade.

-O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?- disse o garotinho.

É impressão minha, ou esse garoto está pondo medo neles?

-Dos filhos de Ares eu até entendo- disse o garoto- mas Hefesto nunca foi de confusão, Briggs.

Um deles, o tal de Briggs, olhou para baixo. Eu hein! Tão novo e já botando moral!

-Nem deveriam estar aqui, e sim na ala dos deuses maiores- disse ele- acho que é uma boa hora para vocês irem para lá.

Dito e feito. O garotinho de 5 anos foi obedecido por 5 valentões como se fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Olhei melhor para o menino que me salvara, ele possuía olhos verdes, bochechas meio gorduchas, e uma face doce. Resultado geral- um garotinho nota 9 na escala 10 de fofura! Porém apesar da aparência, ele tinha um olhar sereno e um ar muito adulto. O que não fazia a minha vontade de apertá-lo todo diminuir.

Ele olhou para mim, e sorriu.

-Filha de Hécate, não é?

-Sim...- disse- mas como você sabe disso?

-Eu sinto- ele disse- qual é o seu nome?

-Selena Vegan, filha de Hécate... mas você já sabe disso...

Ele riu e disse

-Eu sou Ciel Jackson, filho do deus dos heróis.

Arregalei os olhos, como é que é?

-Desculpe-me por aqueles idiotas- disse Ciel- eles envergonham meu pai agindo dessa maneira... Ele não gosta nada nada de gente assim...

-Como você sabe do que ele gosta ou não gosta?

-Nossa relação é diferente do que as dos outros semideuses com os seus pais- disse ele- meu pai e minha mãe sempre se comunicam comigo, seja por carta ou por mensagem de Íris.

-Mensagem de que?

-Deixa para lá- disse ele- está com dificuldades para achar o chalé?

-Na verdade não, eu já estava indo para lá.

-Bem, o meu é o chalé 14, os dois são perto um do outro- disse Ciel- posso lhe acompanhar?

-Claro- disse

Então caminhei até a ala dos deuses menores com aquela criança ao meu lado. É difícil admitir que fui salva por um garotinho, mas se tem alguém aqui que impõe respeito, esse alguém é ele.

Paramos em frente ao chalé 14, ele era um chalé azul, com detalhes feitos com ossos e pele de dragão, acima do número 14 havia uma espada e um tridente formando um X.

-Vejo você amanhã- disse Ciel- e, Selena, no início parece ruim, mas o acampamento é um lugar muito legal, você vai ver.

Assenti com a cabeça sorrindo.

Logo, fui ao chalé ao lado, ele era cinza-azulado e em cada um dos tijolos havia uma inscrição estranha, acima do número 15 havia uma tocha com um, se eu não estou enganada, fogo verde.

Antes de entrar, pensei no dia louco que tive.

É, acho que não vai demorar para eu gostar daqui.

**000000000000000 000000000000000 000**

**Olá pessoal!**

**Nuss esse cap saiu bem grande! ( gastou 7 folhas no word, sendo que eu só costumo gastar 3, no máximo 5)**

**Aqui vai a introdução do acampamento, e aparecimento de personagens importantes como o Ciel.**

**Eu disse que não faria o filho do Percy ser o protagonista, nunca disse que ele não entraria na fic ^^**

**Cap que vem terá muitos novos personagens e uma explicação sobre QUEM raios é Hécate!**

**COMENTEM!**

**Kiss **


	3. Uma ajuda de Alastor

Cap 3- Uma ajuda de Alastor.

A semana passou rápido. Logo eu já começava a seguir uma rotina quase normal, afinal, eu tinha aulas com sátiros, ninfas, e um centauro.

Uma coisa que eu reparei, é que minha vida não mudou tanto assim. Antes, eu morava em um internato e tudo o que fazia era estudar. Hoje, me descubro uma semideusa, me mudo para um acampamento muito doido e ainda sim, tudo o que eu faço é estudar. Só que agora, claro, assuntos bem diferentes. De manhã, tinha aulas de grego antigo e de mitologia com o centauro Quíron ( você não imaginaria meu choque ao descobrir que ele era um centauro), depois as aulas se alternavam de acordo com os dias, esgrima, corrida, canoagem... enfim, uma porção de coisas, tive que estudar até sobre minha progenitora ( acho estranho chamá-la de mãe)

Uma coisinha interessante sobre Hécate, é que ela tem habilidades tão poderosas quanto os 12 Grandes, ela apenas virara uma deusa menor porque escolhera isso, assim como Héstia, só que ninguém sabe porque ela fez essa decisão, não é a toa que ela é a deusa mais incompreendida do Olimpo.

Ela é a deusa da magia, dos espectros e fantasmas, da noite e das encruzilhadas. Protetora dos cães e da infância. Guardiã do inconsciente humano. Controladora do destino e dos poderes secretos da natureza. Conhecida também como a deusa guia. Ela costuma ser chamada de deusa tríplice, pois controla o nascer, o viver e o morrer (passado, presente e futuro).

Sua moradia é no Mundo Inferior ( já que ela é a deusa dos espectros e fantasmas), soube que ela e Perséfone são super amigas... Hécate também é muito comparada a Ártemis ( algo que a incomoda bastante) já que Ártemis é a deusa da lua, e Hécate é a deusa das noites sem lua. Falando nisso, parece que em toda noite de lua nova, ela sai do Mundo Inferior e vem visitar o mundo dos humanos com os seus cães fantasmas lhe seguindo ( ela é louca por cães).

Quem me contou tudo isso foram os meus irmãos, tenho 3. Madalene Persa, Leonard Madson, e... vocês já conhecem o Vítor. São todos ruivos de olhos verdes.

-Esta pronta, Selena?- disse Vítor se sentando na mesa.

-Sim!- disse entusiasmada.

Hoje, teria minha primeira aula com Vítor, para aprender a controlar meus poderes como filha de Hécate.

-Então, vamos começar com isso- ele pegou um caderno e começou a desenhar 4 círculos- bem, Selena, está vendo esses círculos?

-Sim- disse- o que são?

-Círculos mágicos- disse ele- a especialidade de um filho de Hécate é, sem dúvida, a magia, e é isso que lhe ensinarei.

-Magia?

-Isso- disse ele- magia não sai do nada, Selena, é preciso fornecer energia para tal.

-Energia? E de onde tiramos ela?

-Era exatamente o que eu queria que você me perguntasse- disse Vítor- nós a tiramos de 2 lugares, da natureza a nossa volta e de nós mesmos.

Ele me estendeu os círculos mágicos.

-Essa é a função dos círculos mágicos, eles retiram as nossas energias e a energia do que está a nossa volta, e transformam isso em magia.

Ele apontou com a caneta para o primeiro símbolo. Era um círculo com um triângulo e outro círculo dentro.

-Esse é o círculo das coisas- disse Vítor- é usado para fazer feitiços que são relacionados a coisas materiais.

Então ele apontou para o outro. Esse tinha outro círculo dentro, e dentro dele, dois triângulos se encontravam.

-Esse é o círculo dos vivos- disse ele- é usado para fazer feitiços que mecham com seres vivos...

-Quem faria uma coisa dessas?- disse- quer dizer... mexer na vida é... terrível.

-Circe faz isso o tempo todo- disse Vítor- mas vamos para o próximo...

Ele apontou para o terceiro, esse era mais confuso, tinha outro círculo dentro, e dentro dele havia um triângulo, e dentro desse triângulo tinha um outro círculo, e dentro desse círculo havia um outro triângulo, e dentro dele havia outro círculo. Ufa. Deu para entender? Não? Eu também.

-Esse é o círculo da natureza- disse ele- já pode deduzir para o que ele é usado não é?

-Sim...- disse- feitiços relacionados com a natureza...

Vítor sorriu e disse que sim com a cabeça.

-E esse- disse apontando para o quarto e último círculo- é o mais poderoso de todos, o da essência.

Olhei melhor para aquele último, e me surpreendi ao perceber que aquela não era a primeira vez que eu o via. Eu havia feito o mesmo círculo quando ataquei Teerance Franklin!

-Em resumo, ele é usado para todo o resto- disse ele- para todos os feitiços que não tem haver com nenhum dos outros 3.

-E por que ele é o mais poderoso se fica com "o resto"?

-Não diria isso se soubesse a variedade de coisas que cabem nesse "resto"- disse Vítor- os outros círculos são muito limitados, mas esse não, com ele consegue-se fazer uma infinidade de coisas...

-Beleza, mas então, eu só preciso saber os círculos?

-Não, achei que deduziria isso sozinha..., os círculos apenas canalizam energia, como usá-la é outra história.

Fiquei calada apenas esperando ele continuar.

-Para fazer os feitiços, precisa aprender a Língua Antiga.

-Língua Antiga?

-Isso mesmo, é a primeira língua do mundo. É a língua com que Gaya, Nyx e Érebo- as primeiras personificações, falavam- disse ele- você aciona o círculo para transformar a energia canalizada no que você quer com as palavras.

-Então eu só preciso saber as palavras?

-Não. Precisa aprender a gramática também- disse ele- existem casos em que uma palavra não bastará, então você terá que fazer frases para conseguir o que quer.

-Ah não...- disse- mais coisa para estudar?

Vítor riu.

Naquele momento eu me lembrei do que eu fiz com Teerance e com o escorpião, eu tinha dito algo, eu nem sabia o que estava falando mas falei por impulso, será que...

-Uma pergunta, Vítor- disse

-O que?

-É possível que nós usássemos a Língua Antiga mesmo sem nunca tê-la visto?

Ele pensou um pouco.

-Não, isso é impossível...

Então, o que eu havia dito? O que eu havia feito? Quebrava minha cabeça tentando lembrar do que eu falei... o que eu disse a Teerance não me lembrei, mas ao escorpião...

-Vítor- disse- o que significa _taiho_?

-Taiho?- disse ele- significa prisão.

-Prisão?

-Sim, e... isso é Língua Antiga- disse ele- como... como você sabia?

Não respondi. Apenas desviei o olhar.

³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³

Logo depois do almoço, me arrumei para minha primeira aula de arco-e-flecha.

Avisei muito ao Quíron- disse que minha mira era, provavelmente, a pior do século. Mas ele nem ligara, disse que a primeira semana era para se experimentar tudo, e apenas depois eu escolheria atividades específicas de acordo com a minha habilidade.

Bem, se por acaso minha flecha acertar alguém, eu avisei.

Mas, até que vale a pena se for para ver os filhos de Eros- que eram, acredito, tão lindos quanto a avó. Quando cheguei na área de treino eles já tinham um arco preparado para mim.

Eu tentei. Eu juro que tentei. Mas tudo que eu consegui foi deixar uma ninfa zangada por eu acertar a perna dela.

-Dia ruim, hein?- disse um garoto.

-Não, eu é que sou ruim mesmo...- disse, e depois tirei a cara de derrotada do rosto e olhei para ele- Sou Selena Vegan, filha de Hécate.

-Frank Mackten, filho de Eros- disse ele- então... precisa de ajuda? Os filhos de Eros nunca erram!

-É mesmo?- disse- é assim que unem casais?

-Não somos nós que unimos, mas sim, nosso talento vem desse motivo- disse ele.

Ri um pouco.

-Bem, estava mesmo precisando de um instrutor- disse- se não vou começar a ser odiada por todas as ninfas daqui...

-É mesmo, vamos ver o que você está fazendo de errado, segure o arco na posição- disse Frank e eu fiz isso- está com a mão muito em baixo, e o arco está tremendo, nunca vai conseguir acertar nada assim! Precisa relaxar.

-Como se fosse fácil...- disse

-Deixa eu te mostrar- disse ele.

Então ele tocou no meu braço pretendendo colocá-lo na posição correta, porém antes que ele conseguisse fazer isso, outra mão segurou o braço dele.

-Deixe que eu assumo daqui.

Era Daven, o filho de Apolo que eu conhecera no dia em que cheguei, e ele não estava sorrindo como sempre fazia.

-Posso cuidar disso, _solzinho_- disse Frank nada amigável.

-Pois eu acho que sou mais indicado, meu pai é o deus do arco-e-flecha, afinal- disse Daven

-Vocês se acham tão...- disse Frank, mas ele não achou um adjetivo adequado- um dia meu pai ainda vai provar que é o melhor arqueiro.

Então Frank foi embora irritado para junto de seus irmãos.

-Daven!- disse- por que tratou ele daquela maneira?

-Isso não é algo de se estranhar, ou acha que eu trataria bem um filho de Eros?

-Percebi que vocês não se gostam- disse- algo haver com os seus pais?

-Tudo a ver- disse Daven- nossos pais se odeiam. Apolo e Ártemis são os deuses do arco-e-flexa, Eros apenas o usa regularmente, mas se acha melhor que meu pai, e quer roubar esse seu título.

Que coisa idiota! Essa era a briga de Apolo e Eros, não deles!

-Então, quer aprender a usar isso aí?- disse ele

Pensei um pouco. Ainda não aprovara a atitude dele, mas se a vida lhe dá limões...

-Certo- disse

… Faça uma limonada. Se ele era mesmo tão bom quanto dizia, podia me ensinar, não?

³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³

-Quíron?

Abri vagarosamente a porta da Casa Grande, o diretor estava com suas pernas de cavalo escondidas em sua cadeira de rodas. Ele não parecia muito bem, sua aparência era cansada e ele parecia preocupado.

-Algum problema? O senhor não me parece muito bem...- disse

Ele desviou os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa.

-Problemas- disse ele- daqueles em que não há nada a se fazer.

-Nada a se fazer?- perguntei

-Isso. Há algumas semanas enviamos dois campistas para uma missão- disse- eles até agora não voltaram, era só uma missão de reconhecimento, nada demorado. Estou preocupado de que algo possa ter acontecido...

-Não há como enviar uma equipe de busca?- disse

-Para mandarmos algum meio-sangue em uma missão, é preciso que este consulte o Oráculo- disse Quíron- e ela não está aqui.

-Hum...

-Então tudo o que nos resta é esperar- disse ele- mas eu não chamei você aqui para falar sobre isso- ele apontou para a cadeira a sua frente, e fui me sentar ali. Ele se abaixou, pegou uma caixinha lilás e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

-Abra.- disse ele.

Peguei a pequena caixa e a abri. Lá dentro havia um colar, o cordão era de prata e o pingente era uma pedra cor de vinho, dentro dessa pedra eu podia ver algo... algo como uma chama.

-Que colar é esse?- perguntei.

-É um presente da sua mãe.

No primeiro momento eu achei que ele falava da minha mãe mesmo, a adotiva. Mas depois percebi que ele falava da minha progenitora, Hécate.

-Ele se chama Alastor, é um colar muito especial- disse Quíron

-Especial por que?- perguntei

-Bem, isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.

Tirei o colar da caixinha, eu podia senti-lo pulsar em minha mão, como se ele estivesse vivo. Então eu vi, no fundo da pequena caixa, um bilhete.

Eu peguei e desdobrei o papel, lá havia uma caligrafia tão linda que mais parecia uma obra de arte, e estava escrito um endereço.

_Cusco, Peru._

_Avenida El Sol_

_Casa 402_

O que raios era aquilo? Por que a minha progenitora, que nunca nem mesmo falou comigo, se dá ao trabalho de mandar... isso?

-Não sei o que está escrito. Mas deve ser importante- disse Quíron- mas, chega de perder tempo, você ainda tem que se preparar não é?

-Me preparar?

-Esqueceu-se? O jogo de Caça a Bandeira será logo.

³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³

Eu tinha ouvido falar muito desse jogo.

O objetivo principal é pegar a bandeira adversária, e para isso, os chalés faziam alianças entre si... Simples, certo? Errado. Esse "jogo" na verdade é uma simulação ( muito realista) de guerra, é necessário muita estratégia e um forte exército ( sim, exército) para vencer. Não é brincadeira não, sangue vai jorrar hoje...

Dia de Caça a Bandeira é como final de copa do mundo por aqui, os preparativos começavam semanas antes, e todos comentavam os resultados de jogos anteriores e as previsões para jogos futuros. Já viu homem comentando futebol? Pois é, aqui é mais ou menos assim ( só que as mulheres são incluídas) e graças a essas conversas me informei de tudo.

Parece que quem ganhou o último jogo foi o chalé de Atena – um dos problemas desse jogo é que as alianças mudam constantemente – sendo assim, naquela época eles estavam com, além de muitas outras, Ares e Hefesto, formando um grupo invencível dos três maiores guerreiros do acampamento. Mas agora a aliança se desfez, e ninguém sabe como Atena vai defender o seu reinado.

A empolgação é tanta que acabou contagiando a mim também – e olha que eu nunca joguei esse jogo.

Hécate estava do lado de Atena, junto com Démeter, Apolo, Hermes, Héracles, Morpheu- e muitos outros deuses menores. Depois de colocar minha armadura ( com uma ajudinha de Camden) e de passar na ferraria de Hefesto para pegar uma espada, fui até o local onde se iniciaria o Caça a Bandeira.

-O chalé de Démeter cuidará da retaguarda, Héracles e Hermes atacarão de frente- disse um garoto de Atena, seu nome era Cristopher- Hécate irá por trás, nós iremos pela esquerda, Apolo e o resto dos chalés pela direita, assim nós os pegaremos de frente, de trás e nos lados. Estarão cercados.

Ouvindo ele falar dessa maneira, com tanta... certeza na voz, já podia previr que ganharíamos ( apesar de eu não saber por que ele colocou um chalé pequeno como Hécate para atacar sozinho por trás. Mas, isso eu aprendi logo, não se discute com um filho de Atena)

Quando foi anunciada a largada, cada um correu para sua posição, e eu fui seguindo meus irmãos pela floresta até a parte que, segundo eles, ficava atrás do time adversário. Seguimos em frente, enquanto eu ouvia, de longe, os sons da batalha.

Deuses, isso dá arrepios.

-Não lembro de ter de visto com isso antes- disse Madalene.

Minha mão foi instintivamente para o colar em meu pescoço.

-Ela tem razão- disse Vítor- como arranjou isso?

-Nós não deveríamos nos concentrar no jogo?- disse

-Não aqui. Por isso Cris não se preocupou em nos mandar sozinhos para cá, Ares e Hefesto não gostam de regressar, apenas de avançar- disse Leonard- é difícil depararmos com alguém até que chegue a hora da emboscada.

Suspirei vencida.

-É Alastor, um presente da nossa mãe- disse.

Chamar Hécate de mãe ainda soava estranho.

-Finalmente ela resolveu te dar algo- disse Madalene- eu recebi uma pulseira que mostra meus sentimentos. Vítor, o mais azarado, recebeu livros de magia. E Leonard ganhou uma planta que obriga as pessoas a dizerem a verdade.

-O que faz esse colar?- perguntou Leonard

-Eu não sei- respondi.

Parecia que eles ainda iam falar mais alguma coisa, mas calaram a boca e começaram a olhar ao redor. Percebi apenas quando prestei atenção, as plantas se mexiam levemente e ouvíamos sons de galhos quebrando. Alguém se aproximava.

Estranhei isso. Leonard não havia dito que não encontraríamos ninguém até a hora da emboscada?

Preparamos as nossas armas e escudos, mas mesmo assim, o ataque veio de surpresa.

Ele saiu da floresta na direção contrária do barulho que ouvíamos, quando demos conta, já era tarde. O garoto devia ter uns 16 anos, e me lembrou um predador fazendo uma emboscada, ele foi direto em direção a Leonard, que se não tivesse conseguido levantar o escudo, provavelmente teria sido decapitado.

Logo depois surgiu outro, da mesma idade, e dessa vez da direção em que ouvíamos o barulho. Me apavorei quando ele veio em minha direção, Vítor percebeu isso, então ele se pôs na minha frente e impediu que o garoto me atingisse.

Numericamente, estávamos em vantagem. Mas se você considerar as nossas habilidades... bem, nós estávamos ferrados.

Foi então que Madalene bufou irritada e disse.

-Chega de apanhar.

Ela arregaçou as mangas revelando o círculo mágico da natureza desenhado em seu pulso. Ela colocou sua outra mão sobre o círculo e disse.

-_Adurna._

Então, a mão dela começou a tremer, até que de lá começou a sair um jato d'água imenso e poderoso. O jato empurrou os caras para longe, mas não os derrotou. No momento em que a água parou de jorrar, Madalene de repente ficou fraca e não conseguia ficar em pé, ela caiu no chão e tinha dificuldade para abrir os olhos.

-Droga- disse ela.

-Mad, você ficou maluca?- disse Vítor

-Podia ter se matado!- disse Leonard

-Sou mais forte do que pareço- disse ela.

Me aproximei deles.

-O que aconteceu com ela?- perguntei

-Lembra quando eu disse que para se fazer magia, é necessário energia de fora e de dentro?- perguntou Vítor e eu concordei com a cabeça- quando mais a magia é poderosa, mais energia é necessária. Esse feitiço sugou todas as forças de Madalene.

-Para se fazer feitiços mais fortes é preciso, primeiramente, deixar seu corpo mais forte, para que aguente a demanda de energia- disse Leonard.

-Eu achava que conseguiria- disse Madalene quase chorando- achava que estava pronta.

Eu estava a ponto de lhe dizer algumas palavras de consolo, porém parei ao ouvir os garotos voltarem.

-Ora, ora, parece que aquela ali já deu tudo o que tinha- disse um deles.

-Perfeito.- disse outro.

E então eles nos atacaram.

Foi bem mais difícil que antes, pois agora tínhamos que proteger nossa irmã ferida. Em minutos, Vítor perdeu sua espada foi ao chão, Leonard também. Só restava a mim.

-Corra Selena!- gritou Vítor- vá avisar sobre isso a Cris!

Ele queria que eu fugisse? Tolice. Assim eu seria tão covarde quanto os valentões que eu odiava.

Os dois inimigos se aproximavam de mim com um olhar divertido.

Foi então que Alastor começou a brilhar, e eu disse

_-Jumoku no Taiho!_

Então, as árvores em minha volta começaram a se mexer, seus galhos e cipós aumentaram até enrolarem os dois garotos, os galhos os prenderam e suspenderam os dois no ar, eles se remexiam para tentar sair, mas as árvores continuaram apertando-os.

-Ei! Nos solte garota!- disse um deles

Os meus três irmãos olhavam chocados para mim. Eu estava chocada comigo mesma, havia feito um feitiço, e sem círculo nenhum!

Naquele momento, uma trompeta pode ser ouvida por todo o bosque- o jogo tinha acabado.

-Como quiserem- disse

As árvores os soltaram, eles caíram no chão e levantaram-se mal humorados.

Enquanto isso, eu ajudava Vítor, Leonard e Maladene a se levantarem.

-Como... você...- disse Leonard sem palavras

-Isso é impossível!- disse Madalene.

-Não perguntem para mim, eu não sei como fiz aquilo!

Já Vítor continuou calado.

Depois que perceberam que eu realmente não sabia como eu havia feito um feitiço sem um círculo, caminhamos até fora do bosque em um silêncio constrangedor que só era quebrado por nossos passos.

Quando chegamos, podíamos ver os meio-sangues aglomerados na entrada do acampamento.

-O que aconteceu?- disse Leonard quebrando o voto de silêncio.

Andamos até chegar perto deles.

-Quem ganhou o jogo?- perguntei a um campista

-Ninguém, o jogo foi cancelado.- respondeu ele

-Por que?- perguntou Madalene

-É porque a Oráculo acaba de chegar.

Como era?

Ao ter essa informação, comecei a me espremer entre os campistas até chegar a entrada. Eu queria vê-la, a Oráculo. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu deveria vê-la. Não me preocupava se eu empurrava ou não os outros ou se eu estava ou não sendo mal educada. Só queria chegar até o outro lado.

Quando consegui. Vi algo bem diferente do que eu imaginava.

Sabe, quando me falam em um Oráculo eu sempre imagino um monge, de túnica branca, careca e tal... Mas a pessoa que vi definitivamente não se encaixava naquela descrição. Era uma senhora, de sorriso simpático e cabelos brancos, usava um vestido estampado de dourado.

Quíron estava a sua frente, claramente aliviado por sua chegada.

Queria vê-la de perto, e perguntar ao Quíron o que ele faria agora. Por isso, saí da roda de campistas que a cercavam e fui para o lado de Quíron.

-Selena, o que faz aqui?- perguntou ele

Então a senhora olhou para mim, e seus olhos, antes doces, de repente mudaram. Ficaram fora de órbita, como se ela entrasse em um transe.

E depois, ela começou a falar com uma voz que definitivamente não era de uma velhinha.

³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³

**Ei gente!**

**E sim, a velhinha é a Rachel.**

**E para os que perguntaram, a fic se passa 60 anos depois de "O deus dos heróis"**

**Logo, logo, novidades no blog! Colocarei lá fotos dos 4 círculos mágicos e do colar Alastor!**

**Kiss**


	4. Participo de um ritual á meia noite

-Selena, o que faz aqui?- perguntou ele

Então a senhora olhou para mim, e seus olhos de repente mudaram. Ficaram fora de órbita, como se ela entrasse em um transe.

E depois, ela começou a falar com uma voz que definitivamente não era de uma velhinha.

_Para um lugar de extremos você e mais outro irão_

_Até as lembranças de algo que foi grande_

_E achará os que foram perdidos_

_Mas a missão só completará_

_Se encontrar o primeiro favorito_

A partir daí, o que se seguiu foi um silêncio fúnebre, os campistas ao meu redor sequer respiravam. Os olhos da senhora voltaram ao normal, ela olhou em volta confusa por um momento, e depois sorriu e perguntou.

-Profecia?

-Sim- respondeu Quíron

Ele olhou para mim.

-Selena- disse ele- siga-me por favor.

Quíron deu a volta, e os campistas se afastaram deixando-o passar, eu fui o seguindo logo atrás da Oráculo sob os olhares de todos os semideuses.

Quando chegamos a Casa Grande, ele fechou a porta e eu me sentei no sofá ao lado da senhora. Estava pra lá de desconfortável.

-Antes de tudo- disse a senhora- eu sou Rachel, a Oráculo.

-Prazer, senhora Rachel- disse- sou Selena Vegan, filha de Hécate.

Quando me virei, vi Quíron em sua cadeira de rodas, como é que ele consegue passar de perna de cavalo para cadeira de rodas tão rápido?

-Bem Selena, ficou claro que a profecia foi para você- disse Quíron- mas o que me preocupa é o que ela significa.

-O que eu disse?- disse a senhora Rachel

Quíron repetiu a profecia para ela.

-Hum...- disse ela- há alguem perdido?

-Há.- disse Quíron- dois campistas – os gêmeos Stainer.

A expressão da senhora Rachel ficou preocupada instantaneamente.

-O que há de errado?- perguntei- o que há com esses gêmeos?

Ela sorriu sem graça e disse.

-Não é assunto para agora, querida.

-Bem, mas o que me preocupa realmente é a última parte- disse Quíron- pelo visto, só completará sua missão se encontrar alguém em especial, um primeiro favorito.

-E quem ele é?

-Não sabemos- disse a senhora Rachel

-Também há outra coisa que me confunde- disse ele- a profecia diz que você deve ir para um lugar de extremos. O problema é: que lugar é esse?

-Há muitas opções- disse a senhora Rachel- nosso planeta é cheio de extremos...

-Talvez...- disse- talvez a profecia esteja falando em uma escala maior... , que não engloba só uma área...

-Genial- disse ela- pode está falando de um continente, ou de algo ainda maior!

Então, Quíron disse.

-Mas uma coisa é certa: Selena vai nessa missão para achar os gêmeos- depois ele olhou para mim- apesar de ainda não soubermos para onde você vai. Acho melhor você ir se preparando.

-Certo.- disse

No momento em que saí da Casa Grande, deparei-me com um monte de campistas me esperando do lado de fora. Não todos os do acampamento, claro. Mas estavam lá todos os que eu conhecia e alguns que não conhecia.

O primeiro a falar foi Camden.

-Sê- disse ele- você vai em uma missão não é?

-Sim...- disse- apesar de não saber exatamente para onde vou...

-Qual é a missão?- perguntou Vítor, que também estava lá.

-Vou buscar os gêmeos perdidos.

Logo todos fizeram a mesma expressão que a senhora Rachel fez. O que havia de errado com os gêmeos?

-Certo. Agora me deixem passar!- disse

Fui até o chalé 15 acompanhada de Camden- seria difícil arrumar as minhas coisas sendo que eu não sabia para onde ia.

Quando estávamos dando uma batida no meu armário, perguntei a Camden.

-Ei, qual é o problema desses gêmeos Stainer?

Ele não tirou os olhos da minha mala.

-É complicado...- disse ele.

Continuei encarando-o pedindo uma explicação, e ele suspirou e disse.

-Olha... Selena você conhece o mito sobre a fundação de Roma?

Me esforcei para lembrar.

-Hum... não era sobre Rômulo e Remo? Eles foram criados por uma loba não é?

-Sim, só se lembra disso?- perguntou ele

-Infelizmente sim.

-Então, antes de contar o resto do mito, vou lhe falar de outra história- disse Camden- conhece a deusa Héstia não é?

-Conheço, é a deusa dos laços familiares e do fogo.

-Exatamente- disse ele- o que aconteceu foi que, um pouco depois da queda da Grécia Antiga, Ares tentou estuprar Héstia-que é uma das deusas donzelas.

-Mas que terrível!

-Héstia conseguiu se livrar de Ares, e para se vingar, jogou-lhe uma maldição- disse Camden- mas deuses nunca podem afetar outros deuses, então Ares nem se preocupou.

Ele parou um pouco, e sentou-se no beliche.

-E é ai que voltamos a Rômulo e Remo- continuou- de acordo com o mito, eles eram filhos de Marte, que é o outro nome que os romanos dão para Ares. E sabe qual foi o fim desses dois?

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Um pouco antes da fundação de Roma, Rômulo matou Remo.

-O... o que? Ele matou o próprio irmão!

-Não foi de propósito, mas sim, ele matou- disse Camden- apenas depois disso foi possível descobrir qual foi a maldição de Héstia. Todos os gêmeos de Ares estão destinados a um matar o outro.

-E os gêmeos Stainer são filhos de Ares?

-Sim- disse ele- além do mais, quando eles chegaram, a Oráculo profetizou o que já era esperado, ainda sei daquela profecia.

_A maldição de Ares novamente viverá_

_Pelo sangue, unidos, pela traição, separados._

_E apenas um sobreviverá_

_Pois um ao outro irá matar._

Depois de citar a profecia, ele disse

-Achei que precisaria saber disso- disse Camden- afinal, você vai encontrá-los não é?

Então ele continuou arrumando minha mala, enquanto eu ainda estava chocada.

#

Noite de Lua nova.

Para qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, as noites sem lua são apenas noites normais. Mas para nós, filhos de Hécate, é uma noite para lá de especial. Além de ser um domínio da nossa deusa mãe, é a noite em que Hécate sai do Mundo Inferior e vem visitar a terra. Isso significava que era uma noite perfeita para uma oração.

Todos os rituais em homenagem aos deuses tem particularidades de cada deus, de acordo com os seus domínios e preferências. Como por exemplo, Ares gosta de um bom derramamento de sangue, Héracles prefere uma competição de força, e Apolo adora recitais de poesia ao amanhecer. Hécate não seria diferente.

Um pouco antes da meia-noite, eu, Vítor, Madalene e Leonard fomos para o meio do bosque, já havia uma clareira preparada ( claramente aquela não era a primeira vez que eles faziam aquele ritual), traçamos um círculo de pedras com mais ou menos uns 3m em volta de toda a clareira ( na verdade, foram só os meninos que fizeram isso), e no ponto norte do círculo, montamos um pequeno altar (com uma mesa portátil) colocamos uma estátua de Hécate e acendemos incenso de jasmim.

A esquerda da estátua, Margaret colocou uma vela preta e um cálice com vinho branco, á direita, outra vela preta, um punhal, um sino de latão, uma tigela com água e um prato de sal. No ponto leste, sul e oeste do círculo, colocamos velas brancas.

Leonard me explicou como funcionava. Nós ficamos em volta do altar enquanto a Alta sacerdotisa ( se for mulher) ou o Solitário ( se for homem) faz toda a oração, nós não fazíamos absolutamente nada, apenas observávamos. No caso, Madalene era a nossa Alta sacerdotisa.

Eu estava nervosa, não só porque esse era o meu primeiro ritual mas também porque Vítor disse que queria falar comigo com todos os irmãos presentes, e parece que é importante...

Quando estávamos todos em nossos lugares, Madalene iniciou o ritual.

-_Hécate! Hécate!_

_Dama negra! Senhora da magia!_

_Deusa das encruzilhadas. Teu nome invocamos!_

_Através da tua escuridão! Mergulhamos em nossas sombras!_

A partir daquele momento, comecei a sentir meu corpo formigar, e eu tinha borboletas no estômago.

Com um isqueiro, ela acendeu as velas, depois pegou a vasilha d'água e mergulhou a lâmina do punhal nela.

-_Eu te exorcizo,_

_Oh criatura da água,  
Sob o nome divino de Hécate retiro de ti,  
Todas as impurezas e espíritos imundos,  
Assim seja._

Madalene colocou a ponta do punhal no sal e disse

-_Abençoado seja esse sal.  
Em nome da deusa Hécate.  
Que toda a malignidade e todos os obstáculos  
Sejam afastados daqui para frente  
E que penetre todo o bem.  
Assim seja._

O punhal voltou para o altar, depois Madalene despejou o sal na água. Logo após, ela pegou uma espada de bronze celestial que estava em sua cintura, e traçou o círculo com a espada em direção anti-horária.

-_Eu te conjuro, oh círculo do poder  
Para que tu sejas um anel de proteção,,  
Para o que te abençoo  
E consagro em nome de Hécate  
Deusa das trevas,  
Deusa das noites sem Lua!_

Depois ela apontou a espada para o céu, e disse.

-_Nesta hora escura e mítica da noite, a deusa Hécate reina suprema e em teu nome eu louvo agora!  
Eu te saúdo, oh Hécate!_

Depois, eu, Vítor e Leonard repetimos.

-_Eu te saúdo, oh Hécate!_

Era o fim. Meu corpo logo parou de formigar e as borboletas em meu estômago se foram.

Depois, Vítor se levantou e Madalene se sentou. Ele ficou no centro do círculo e disse

-Antes de voltarmos, temos um assunto a tratar.

Me escolhi toda, eu sabia exatamente que assunto era aquele: eu.

-Temos que falar do que aconteceu no Caça a Bandeira- disse ele olhando diretamente para mim.

-Já falei disso- disse a eles olhando para o chão- não sei como fiz aquilo.

-Sabemos que não- disse Leonard- mas você fez magia sem o círculo, e ainda temos que descobrir como.

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Na verdade, eu tenho uma boa ideia do que tenha acontecido- disse Vítor- eu acho... que é esse colar.

-Alastor?- perguntei tocando o pingente em meu pescoço.

-Sim- disse ele- acredito que esse colar sirva como condutor de energia...

Leonard pensou um pouco e disse

-É uma possibilidade, já que o círculo serve apenas para canalizar energia...

-Também é muito provável que essa não seja a única habilidade de Alastor- disse Vítor- mas acredito que...

Madalene bufou e interrompeu Vítor.

-Já está tudo resolvido, ótimo! Podemos voltar agora?

Ela nem esperou resposta, se levantou e caminhou em meio ao bosque.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntei

-Inveja... nem ligue.- disse Leonard e Vítor apenas riu.

#

No outro dia, tive treino de arco-e-flecha outra vez.

Ainda me pergunto por que voltei aqui...

-Selena!- disse Daven- é bom ver que voltou.

Ele estava com o uniforme dos arqueiros ( que era a camisa de couro com a qual eu sempre o via), tinha um arco da mão e flechas na outra, e preso em suas costas, estava outro arco. Porém esse era diferente, era dourado, todo ornamentado e bem trabalhado.

-Não tive muita escolha...- disse- era ou isso, ou aulas de artes... e se quer saber, filhos de Apolo servem bem mais para serem arqueiros...

-Ei! nossas poesias são boas!- disse ele falsamente ( ou não) ofendido.

-Sei...

Ele pareceu deixar isso de lado.

-Então, quer começar ou não?- disse ele me estendendo o arco que tinha em mãos.

-Só se você me fizer acertar ao menos perto do alvo- disse pegando o arco- e ficar longe das ninfas, daqui a pouco elas já estarão me amaldiçoando de morte lenta e dolorosa...

-Não seja dramática- disse Daven- vem, vamos para a pista.

Ele me levou até a frente de um alvo. Posicionei o arco a minha frente, porém eu não conseguia arrumar direito a flecha no lugar.

-Deixa eu colocar isso- disse Daven

Ele pegou a minha flecha e a colocou em seu lugar.

-Obrigada-disse

-De nada- disse ele- então... já sabe quem vai levar com você?

Tirei os olhos do alvo e olhei para ele curiosa.

-Levar?

-Na missão. A profecia dizia que era você e mais alguém. Isso quer dizer que você pode escolher quem levar...- disse ele- é melhor pensar bem, tem que ser alguém que você conheça e... que seja um bom guerreiro.

Ri voltando meus olhos para o alvo. Certo. Ficou óbvio que ele queria ir comigo, na verdade, eu estava pensando em levar Camden, mas até que Daven é uma boa ideia...

-Hum...- disse fingindo pensar- não sei, você conhece alguém que se encaixe nessa descrição?

Não resisti em fazer essa brincadeira...

-Conheço sim- disse ele mostrando o "sorriso mil estrelas"

Foi assim que eu apelidei aquele brilhante sorriso dele- mil estrelas.

-Quem? - perguntei- quem sabe Frank não se encaixe?

O sorriso dele virou um bico na hora.

-Não acho que ele seja apropriado- disse ele já carrancudo.

Dei uma gargalhada e, finalmente, soltei a flecha. Que passou longe do alvo.

Abaixei o arco e disse.

-É brincadeira- disse

Ele sorriu e disse

-Vai demorar até que acerte o alvo desse jeito...- então ele ficou de frente para o alvo em que eu estava e estendeu a mão para que eu lhe desse o meu arco-e-flechas.

-Espera- disse quando estendia meu arco- por que você não usa o arco dourado em suas costas?

-Ah, esse...- disse ele tocando no arco- esse é Thor, ele é diferente dos outros. Um presente de meu pai, eu só o uso em uma batalha real.

Então, ele posicionou a flecha, puxou a linha e...

Bem no alvo.

Bem no meio.

Se eu fosse me comparar com ele, choraria.

-Muito bom- disse- então, o que acha de me acompanhar em minha missão?

Seus olhos brilharam mais do que o normal.

-Serio?

-Serio.- respondi.

#

Uma nota mental para mim- mantenha seu chalé sempre arrumado. Pois existe algo chamado "inspeção surpresa" que lhe dará as tarefas mais humilhantes e cruéis para que você as realize.

Afinal, não há nada pior do que limpar merda de cavalo, dar banho em um cão infernal e preparar os campos para o plantio em um só dia.

Acha fácil? Isso porque nunca pegou em uma enxada!

-Droga...- murmurei sentando em um tronco de árvore.

Não havia um só lugar dos meus pés em que não havia bolhas, até mesmo a sola do meu pé está totalmente tomado por elas, e não eram simples bolhas, ao fim do dia, elas já tinham virado várias montanhas as quais nem se podia tocar. Andar para mim já havia se tornado uma missão impossível.

Minha sorte é que eu havia trazido uma pomada na bolsa.

Enquanto eu cuidava dos meus pés, alguns campistas conversavam não muito longe de mim, a conversa nem era interessante, mas a gente não controla o que ouve...

-Ano que vem não virei para o acampamento- disse um campista- vou viajar com o meu pai para a América do Sul...

Eu não estava nem aí para o papo, estava é me controlando para não gritar de dor enquanto tinha que, automaticamente, tocar nas minhas bolhas enquanto passava o remédio.

-Vai ser demais!- disse ele- nós vamos no deserto do Atacama, o mais seco do mundo! E bem do lado dele há o maior oceano do mundo, o oceano Pacífico! Também há a maior floresta do mundo, e o rio com maior volume de água do mundo!

Foi aí que algo chamou minha atenção.

-Nós vamos também para a cordilheira dos Andes, a mais longa do mundo!

Tinha até esquecido da dor em meus pés

Ah meus deuses, é isso! Um lugar de extremos!

É para lá que eu tenho que ir, para a América do Sul.

#

**Ei pessoal!**

**Só para esclarecer. Aos que conhecem esses animes, os círculos mágicos foram tirados do anime Full metal alchemist, e o colar Alastor eu tirei do anime Shakugan no Shana. ( as fotos deles estão no Blog da série)**

**Outra coisa, o ritual em homenagem a Hécate é real. Para quem não sabe, Hécate ainda é cultuada até hoje, e aquele ritual existe- eu só cortei algumas partes, porque o ritual é muito grande, e demoraria muito...**

**E sobre a profecia, TOMARA que tenha ficado boa! Gastei horas pensando nela... ( eu nem sei rimar!) a parada da América do Sul surgiu quando estava vendo um documentário sobre a mesma: "América do Sul- um lugar de extremos" e aí pegou né? Mas minha ideia inicial era de que a Selena fosse sozinha para a missão, mas ai eu pensei " ela não é lá muito experiente para fazer algo assim..." além do mais, se ela fosse sozinha seria chato não é? Então eu acrescentei "mais outro" no primeiro verso e escolhi Daven para acompanhá-la.**

**E gostaram da maldição dos gêmeos de Ares? Foi uma coisa que veio a minha cabeça na aula de história da Roma Antiga, em que o professor explicou o mito de Rômulo e Remo...**

**UMA ÚLTIMA COISA- é o seguinte gente, eu estou nas minhas provas finais desse semestre, e estou atolada de coisas para estudar, vou ter provas direto... então só postarei o próximo cap daqui há umas 2 ou 3 semanas tá?**

**Enfim, COMENTEM**

**Kiss**


	5. Um filho de Apolo com uma boa poesia

O chalé de Apolo é conhecido por possuir os melhores cantores, atores, escultores, pintores e arqueiros. Também são conhecidos por todos terem uma personalidade... brilhante. Mas se tem uma coisa pela qual os filhos de Apolo são famosos, é por comporem as piores poesias da história da humanidade. E nem se darem conta disso.

E era esse o motivo do meu medo de entrar naquele chalé amarelo. Já podia ouvir as declamações daqui.

-Não podemos voltar outra hora?- perguntei

Camden me contou que eles faziam, todos os dias, uma homenagem a seu pai. Seja cantando, atuando ou declamando, todo dia é uma coisa diferente.

Ah, como eu queria que esse fosse o dia de cantar.

-Você lembra do que Quíron disse não é?- disse Camden- precisa dizer ao Daven as novidades sobre sua missão, para que ele possa se arrumar a tempo de vocês partirem amanhã.

Olhei para o chalé a minha frente e disse.

-Eu sei, mas...- minha voz tinha um tom choroso- eles provavelmente vão insistir para que fiquemos até o fim das declamações.

E eles insistiriam, tenho certeza que sim. Assim são os filhos de Apolo.

Camden riu.

-Ei! Seja corajosa!- disse ele- onde está a garota que sobreviveu a um escorpião das profundezas?

-Bem longe. Não tenha dúvida disso.

Ele riu mais um pouco.

-Se a coisa estiver realmente insuportável. A gente inventa alguma desculpa...

-Então sugiro que vá logo pensando em algo.

Bati três vezes na porta do chalé. Minutos depois, fui atendida por uma garota de cabelos loiros bem curtos. Ela possuía o mesmo sorriso mil estrelas de Daven.

Ao me ver a garota disse.

-Hum...linda, ruiva e de olhos verdes... você deve ser a Selena não é?

-Como é que você...?

-Ouvi muito falar de você- disse ela- mas... o que fazem aqui?

-Viemos falar com Daven- disse Camden- é sobre uma missão.

-Ah...Certo. Ele está lá dentro, podem entrar!- disse ela nos dando passagem- e, antes que eu me esqueça, meu nome é Danielle, mas podem me chamar de Dani.

-Prazer Dani- disse

O chalé tinha obras de arte para todos os lados, na entrada, passamos por um pequeno corredor antes de chegar aos beliches. Os membros do chalé estavam agrupados em um semi-círculo, e na parte vazia, havia um garoto em pé com um papel em mãos.

-Gente, temos visitas!- disse Dani

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para nós.

-Selena?- perguntou Daven do meio do semi-círculo. Olhei para ele como se dissesse "precisamos conversar"

-Ora -disse o garoto em pé- será um prazer declamar para uma garota tão linda...

-É- disse outro garoto- sorte sua ter trazido um poema de amor

Daven se levantou instantaneamente.

-Com licença- disse ao seus irmãos.

Ele andou até nós e nos puxou até perto da porta do chalé, onde, se falássemos baixinho, ninguém nos ouviria. Ainda mais porque, depois que saímos, as declamações continuaram.

-O que fazem aqui?- perguntou ele baixinho

-Viemos falar sobre a missão de vocês- disse Camden em um tom igualmente baixo

-É porque você precisa se arrumar logo- disse- partiremos amanhã.

-Amanhã? Tão rápido..- disse Daven- e para onde iremos?

Camden sorriu e disse em um espanhol horrendo.

-Para la América del Sul!

Eu e Daven rimos junto a ele.

-Tudo bem então- disse ele- até o final do dia estarei preparado.

-Beleza- disse- então agora nós...

Estava pronta para dar no pé, quando como se lesse meus pensamentos, Dani e mais outra garota de Apolo chegaram impedindo minha saída "a la francesa"

-Pelo visto já acabaram, não é?- disse Dani

-Venham! As declamações mal começaram!- disse a outra garota.

Perfeito. Realmente perfeito.

Olhei para Camden como quem queria chorar. Ele me devolveu o olhar gesticulando com a boca a palavra "socorro".

Caramba. _Tinha _que dar um jeito de escapar.

-Ah! Então voltaram!- disse um garoto loiro- bem a tempo de ouvir minha obra de arte.

Antes que pudesse protestar já estava no semi-círculo entre filhos de Apolo empolgados, Daven sentou ao meu lado sorrindo de um jeito encorajador.

Quando todos se sentaram sobrou apenas um garoto em pé, ele levantou as mãos para o alto dramaticamente e disse

_A tarde agoniza_

_A noite vem sozinha_

_E o véu_

_O véu do céu_

_Banhou-se de laranja_

_Para meu coração acalmar_

_O pranto dissolve_

_Quando vê a joia ardente_

_Despedir-se pela noite_

_Em um mar de céu sem fim_

_E o laranja, ah! O laranja-vermelho-amarelado._

_Cor que banha minha alma_

Vem cá, isso era para ser um poema sobre o por-do-Sol? Quase nunca rima, e, pelo pouco que eu estudei de poesia em Literatura. Não possuía métrica nenhuma. Nem sei dizer quantas sílabas deveria ter!

Quando ele acabou, fez uma reverência bem... exagerada, enquanto todos aplaudiam.

Logo depois, uma garota com o mesmo tom de cabelo de Daven se levantou.

Ela não ergueu a mão, mas fez um gesto com a cabeça tão dramático quanto.

_As águias voam belas no céu_

_As baleias nadam imponentes no mar_

_Devagar, pois nada lhes atingirá_

_E ao nosso redor? _

_Quem é belo? Quem é imponente?_

_Tudo o que vemos são humanos inconsequentes _

_Que tentam ser belos e imponentes_

_Que matam por inveja das águias e das baleias_

_Mas que não conseguem ser mais do que são._

Tenho que admitir, a mensagem em si, é legal. Mas o resto...

-Bem- disse a garota- de quem é a vez agora?

Daven levantou a mão

-Eu- disse ele

O olhei curiosa, nem passara por minha cabeça que ele também iria declamar. Qual será o tipo de poema que ele escolheu? Estaria horrível, é claro, afinal ele era um membro desse chalé em questão. Mas ainda assim eu prestaria atenção, afinal, ele era meu amigo.

Daven andou até a área vazia do semi-círculo. Tirou um papel do bolso e declamou

_Eu te amo, querida, eu te amo tanto  
Que o meu peito me dói como em doença  
E quanto mais me seja a dor intensa  
Mais cresce na minha alma teu encanto._

Como a criança que vagueia o canto  
Ante o mistério da amplidão suspensa  
Meu coração é um vago de acalanto  
Berçando versos de saudade imensa.

Não é maior o coração que a alma  
Nem melhor a presença que a saudade  
Só te amar é divino, e sentir calma...

E é uma calma tão feita de humildade  
Que tão mais te soubesse pertencida  
Menos seria eterno em tua vida.

Ah meus deuses. Isso. Foi. Lindo.

Hum, começo a suspeitar seriamente que Daven não é um filho de Apolo.

Todo o chalé ficou em silêncio, surpresos com a qualidade e a beleza do poema.

Me virei para Camden, que por sinal estava tão surpreso quanto eu, e sussurrei em seu ouvido

-Ele já tinha feito algo assim antes?- perguntei

-Claro que não! Ele é um filho de Apolo!- disse ele- não entendo como ele conseguiu fazer algo desse tipo...

Depois de se recuperarem do choque inicial, todos aplaudiram Daven e ele voltou para o meu lado.

-O que você achou?- perguntou ele ao sentar-se, seus olhos brilhavam de excitação

-Desde... desde quando...- comecei, mas decidi mudar minhas palavras para não ofendê-lo- como... como conseguiste compor algo assim?

-Eu não sei- disse ele- eu sempre fui tão bom quanto os meus irmãos - traduzindo, ele sempre foi ruim- Mas essa... essa poesia saiu tão facilmente... foi como se estivesse derramando por entre meus dedos até o papel.

Nossa, essa última frase foi bem poética. Ele deve estar inspirado.

-Bem, ela era totalmente linda- disse com um sorriso bobo

-Mesmo?- disse Daven esperançoso

-Mesmo. Acha que conseguiria compor outras assim?

-Eu não sei... esta saiu tão facilmente...- disse ele- acho que é um caso a parte.

-Hum...- disse, as declamações já estavam continuando, mas eu não prestava atenção- Ao menos me avise quando conseguir compor outra como aquela. Eu adoraria ouvir.

-Esta levando dinheiro não é?

-Estou, Vítor

É totalmente incrível como alguém pode conseguir virar um irmão coruja em apenas uma semana... Vítor já tinha revistado minha bolsa duas vezes, mas ainda não se convenceu de que já estava tudo pronto.

-Ah, mais uma coisa- disse ele

Vítor foi até uma das gavetas do chalé, e tirou de lá umas moedas douradas.

-Não pode esquecer de levar dracmas de ouro- disse ele

-Certo.

Ele me estendeu as moedas e as guardei.

-Está levando uma espada de bronze celestial?

-Estou, sim.- disse

-E não se esqueça de trocar os dólares em uma casa de câmbio quando chegar, mas não todos, porque...

-Sei disso, Vítor- disse a ele- não precisa se preocupar tanto, eu já estou pronta.

Ele me olhou por uns minutos e disse

-Não tenho tanta certeza assim.

Suspirei impaciente, e ele foi até uma estante de livros e tirou de lá um livro grosso e azul.

-É um dos livros de magia que ganhei da nossa mãe- disse Vítor- leve-o, você ainda é iniciante, e ele pode ajudá-la.

-Obrigada irmão- disse pegando o livro

Ele sorriu para mim, e disse

-Prometa-me que se algo acontecer...

-Eu aviso imediatamente- disse

Depois de aliviado, Vítor disse.

-Que Lord Percy e a nossa mãe a proteja, irmã.

-Obrigada por tudo, irmão- disse a ele- não vou decepciona-los, trarei aqueles gêmeos de volta nem que eu precise arrastá-los pelos cabelos!

Ele deu um pequeno riso.

-Fico feliz em saber- disse Vítor- agora... acho que quer descansar antes de partir não é?

Suspirei e disse

-Seria ótimo.

-Então, vou deixá-la sozinha.

Ele me deu um abraço e, em passos lentos, saiu do chalé.

Minha vontade era de dormir, dormir pesadamente até a manhã seguinte. Porém eu não estava com sono e a ansiedade não me deixava pregar o olho. Então, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando paras paredes.

Eu sei. Parece chato. Mas aqueles minutos, ou horas, sozinha me deram a chance de pensar. Pela primeira vez em toda aquela semana eu conseguia parar para refletir sobre o que acontecia em minha vida. Desde que virei semideusa tem tudo sido tão louco...

Mas meus devaneios sobre a vida foram interrompidos com barulhos na porta.

Me levantei da cama devagar enquanto via a porta se abrir. Madalene entrou no chalé com roupas sujas, e ela cheirava a planta e terra - devia estar no bosque. Só não me perguntem como eu senti o cheiro daquela distância.

Ela me olhou apenas brevemente, depois voltou a olhar para frente. Ela foi até a sua cama e começara a escolher roupas limpas da sua bolsa.

Eu sabia que Madalene não ia muito com a minha cara, estive aqui tempo o bastante para perceber isso ( principalmente depois da noite do ritual) por isso decidi ficar calada. Deixá-la em seu canto.

Só que o meus cuidados foram desnecessários, ela mesma que falou- ainda sem tirar os olhos de suas roupas.

-Nem pense em falhar- disse ela.

Certo. Isso não foi exatamente gentil. Parecia mais uma ameaça.

-Ahn...- não sabia bem o que responder- bem, eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas prometo dar o meu melhor.

Madelene suspirou irritada.

-Você não entende- disse ela- você _não pode _fracassar.

Ta. E o que ela queria que eu dissesse? "juro pela minha vida que não falharei"? Não sei se ela sabe, mas isso é uma coisa que os antigos samurais diziam, não meio-sangues novatas.

Foi então que ela finalmente tirou os olhos de suas roupas e olhou para mim.

O olhar dela possuía mais que irritação, possuía um enorme pesar, como se seus olhos estivessem perdidos em um mar de tristeza... Porque ela me olhava daquela maneira?

-Apenas prometa.- disse ela me encarando intimidadoramente- prometa que vai trazer-los de volta.

Abri a boca para responder. Mas não saía som algum.

-Precisa trazê-los de volta. Precisa trazer _ele_ de volta- disse Madalene- prometa, Selena. Prometa.

-T-tudo bem- disse a ela- eu prometo.

Satisfeita. Ela voltou a fazer o que fazia antes como se nunca tivesse nem falado comigo.

Certo. O que foi aquilo?

Já era fim de tarde quando eu decidi treinar.

A área de treinamento de esgrima ficava em uma clareira no meio do bosque, não muito longe dos chalés. Havia uma cadela infernal ( ela se chama Srta. O'Leary, um nome horrível para qualquer coisa que seja infernal, na minha opinião) logo na entrada, demorei um tempo para me acostumar com sua presença. Ela não faz nada de mais, fica só lá olhando, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não fosse assustadora, tanto que todos passam o mais longe possível dela.

Por isso, tomei um susto quando cheguei lá, e vi uma criança coçando seu pescoço.

-Ciel!- disse ao reconhecê-lo

Ele voltou seus olhos para mim

-Selena!- disse ele- soube da sua missão...

-Todo mundo ta sabendo disso... -disse revirando os olhos- as informações voam rápido por aqui não é?

Ele riu, ainda acariciando a Srta. O'Leary.

-Se não gosta, da próxima vez tente não receber uma profecia bem no meio de todo o acampamento.

-Vou tentar- respondi

Ele, ainda sorrindo, parou de acariciar a cadela ( que ficou com um olhar bem triste), e pegou sua espada que estava caída no chão.

-Veio para treinar?- perguntou ele, e eu confirmei com a cabeça- preocupada com a missão?

-Com certeza- disse

-Ah você vai se sair bem... ir buscar outros meio-sangues é uma das missões mais fáceis.

-Mas só que essa é a minha primeira vez...

-Eu sei, eu sei- disse ele meio tristemente- bem, eu queria ter a mesma sorte de você.

Olhei para ele com uma expressão interrogativa, e seu sorriso voltou, só que meio melancólico.

-Eu nunca sequer saí desse acampamento, desde que eu nasci. É perigoso, meu pai é o deus dos meio-sangues, então meu cheiro é muito mais forte que de meio-sangues normais, quase como se eu fosse um filho dos três Grandes, só que sem os poderes legais, só o perigo- disse ele- eu também sou jovem demais para receber uma missão...

-Você...- disse meio chocada- nunca viu o mundo lá fora?

-Pessoalmente, não. Mas não quer dizer que eu não saiba como é- disse ele- o que eu posso dizer? Internet e Televisão são a minha salvação...

Ainda era meio inacreditável para mim, que alguém tivesse vivido a vida toda sem, sabe, nunca sair de um lugar.

Desconfortável, Ciel logo mudou de assunto.

-Então...- disse ele levantando a espada- o que acha de um bom treino antes da sua missão?

Sorri e disse

-Era essa minha intenção ao vir aqui.

-Ótimo, o que acha de um paceiro?

-Bem, eu sou novata então...- disse- eu adoraria

-Tem certeza? Não é vergonhoso ser ensinada por um garoto de 5 anos?

Me aproximei e baguncei o seu cabelo preto

-Não se for você, fofinho.- disse brincalhona.

Ciel levantou a sobrancelha

-Fofinho?- disse ele, que depois deu de ombros- bem, deixa pra lá... vamos treinar?

Ele entrou na área de treinamento. E eu o segui.

No outro dia, fui acordada por Vítor e Leonard. Abri os olhos meio embriagada.

-O...o que foi?- disse com a voz sonolenta.

-Acorde Selena!- disse Vítor

-Já é tarde! Você dormiu demais!- disse Leonard- Daven já deve estar esperando por você!

-C...como?- disse ainda zonza- que horas são?

-Tarde!- disse Vítor arrancando minhas cobertas- levante e se vista, _rápido_!

Acordei e me vesti em velocidade recorde. Peguei minha mochila e saí disparada até o estábulo dos Pégasus- local onde havíamos combinado de nos encontrar. Corria esbarrando em todo mundo ( não sou muito boa na "arte de desviar de pessoas em alta velocidade") e com certeza deixei muita gente brava, enfim, o que importa é que eu cheguei ao estábulo.

Daven estava na porta, sentado no chão. Ao me ver, levantou-se imediatamente.

-Você está MUITO atrasada!- disse ele- estou te esperando faz um tempão!

-Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!- disse ainda ofegante pela corrida.

-Certo. Mas posso saber o motivo do atraso?- perguntou ele- e não vale dizer "assuntos femininos"!

-Assuntos femininos?- perguntei

-Minhas irmãs falam isso o tempo todo...- disse ele- então, por que se atrasou?

-Motivo de força maior!

Daven franziu o senho irritado.

-Foi você que disse que "assuntos femininos" não valia!- disse levantando as mãos como se dissesse "sou inocente!"

-Esta tirando uma com a minha cara?- perguntou ele

-Estou!- disse rindo- agora, falando seriamente, tive problemas para dormir ontem a noite, e acabei acordando tarde!

-Ah, foi só isso?- disse ele- bem, já que está esclarecido, é melhor partirmos logo.

-Certo.

Ele entrou no estábulo, e eu fui junto.

Devo dizer que ainda não me acostumara com os pégasus. Eu já os havia visto muitas vezes, mas nunca havia chegado perto de um.

É por isso que fiquei tão maravilhada quando entrei! Era como se eu estivesse vivendo um dos meus sonhos de criança, com pégasus e unicórnios! Todos eles eram lindos, bem tratados e bem escovados, animaram-se bastante ao nos ver chegar! Bem, ao olhar para todos, percebi que um deles se destacava, e acabou que aquele pégasu me chamou a atenção. Me aproximei dele.

Era bem diferente... os outros eram todos marrom-chocolate ou brancos. Mas aquele era completamente negro- e por isso se destacava dos outros. Fiquei totalmente fascinada!

-Ei Daven!- disse

-O que?- disse ele enquanto preparava um pégasu.

-Posso ir com este?- disse enquanto apontava para o pégasu negro.

A expressão dele modificou-se completamente! De serena para irritada.

-É claro que não!- disse ele- não sabes quem é este?

Respondi que não. E ele disse.

-É Blackjack, era o pégasu do Lord Percy, quando ele era um meio-sangue- disse Daven- eu não montaria nele, a não ser que queira ofender ao deus. Apenas Ciel monta nele- o pai dele permite.

Olhei entristecida para o pégasu, eu nunca poderia montá-lo?

-Além disso, você sabe como montar em um pégasu?

Arg! Ele me pegou de jeito!

-Não, não sei...

-E é por isso que você vai comigo!- disse ele montando um pégasu branco- na garupa do Viena! Anda venha!

Sorri, e corri para montar Viena.

E assim começou minha viajem a América do Sul. Mas por algum motivo, tive a impressão de que era apena o começo...

**MIL PERDÕES A TODOS PELA DEMORA DESCOMUNAL!**

**Culpem a minha inspiração! Julho chegou e ela tirou férias!**

**Estava MORRENDO de medo não conseguir terminar esse cap a tempo! Vou amanhã para os EUA e queria, ao menos, mandar mais um cap já que não poderei postar ateeeeeeee agosto!**

**Bem, esse é um cap não muito interessante... é mais como um prólogo para o início da missão!**

**Ah, na primeira parte, as poesias dos filhos de Apolo foram compostas por mim- já que, claro, tinham que ser horríveis. Já a de Daven não é minha ^^ é de Vinícius de Moraes, e se chama Soneto da Contrição, eu só troquei "maria" por "querida" pois a maria não encaixava na história...**

**E lembrem-se das reviews!**

**Kiss**


	6. Invadindo uma mansão abandonada

Olhei nervosa para a casa a minha frente.

Daven concordou logo quando pedi para ele para começarmos a procura pelo Peru, mesmo sem entender o porque. Na verdade, nem eu entendia direito, pois minha progenitora apenas mandou esse endereço junto com Alastor sem dizer nem causa nem consequência. Pensei nisso enquanto voávamos, e decidi que ela deve ter dito um bom motivo para tal.

Um que provavelmente tenha a ver com a nossa missão.

Bem, ela é a deusa do destino, afinal. Deve saber dessas coisas.

-Rua El Sol, casa 402- disse Daven ao meu lado- é aqui mesmo.

-É...- disse

Bem, agora aqui estamos, em Cusco.

Ele olhou para mim com olhos acusadores

-Mas o que, exatamente, estamos fazendo aqui?

Dei um sorriso meio estranho

-Sabe o que é pior? Eu não sei.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha parecendo desconfiado.

-Acho melhor irmos logo- disse.

Me aproximei do muro da casa vermelha, havia o número 402 escrito bem grande em metal ( eu acho, pode ser de alumínio...) e uma campainha ao lado do portão. Apertei-a exitando um pouco.

-Sabe o que esta fazendo não é?- perguntou Daven

-Mais ou menos- respondi

Minutos depois, a porta foi aberta por um homem que parecia ter uns 40 anos, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, e vestia um suéter listrado e uma calça social cinza. Ele nos olhou intrigado, imagino que não seja algo normal aqui no Peru encontrar adolescentes em sua porta. Aliás, acho que isso não é normal em qualquer lugar.

_-¿Puedo ayudarle?- _perguntou ele

Que inteligente de minha parte, vir ao Peru sem falar espanhol...

-Ahn... você fala inglês?- perguntei

O homem sorriu e disse

-Sim, eu falo- perguntou ele- posso ajudar-los?

-Ahn... sim, eu acho- disse, confusa em como começaria- bem, nós somos meio-sangues em uma missão- já comecei com idiotice, ele provavelmente nem sabia o que eram meio-sangues!- e Hécate me mandou este endereço e... bem, ela sabe o que faz- disse, e a cada palavra que dizia, mais eu me odiava- então viemos ver porque ela queria que eu viesse aqui.- concluí

Como se um mortal normal fosse saber o que é tudo isso...

O homem ficou calado por alguns instantes, e depois disse.

-Hécate? Entendo...- disse ele- entrem, por favor.

Sem perguntas, sem nenhum olhar estranho, sem nenhuma ameaça de ir para hospício. Esse cara sabia sobre nós? Quero dizer, deuses, semideuses e tudo mais?

Entramos na casa ainda meio hesitantes. Era um lugar confortável e acolhedor, uma casa comum com sofá, TV etc, com alguns quadros ( que pareciam ser de criança, mas não comentei nada pois a arte moderna esta cada dia mais confusa) e vasos de vidro sobre uma mesinha no canto da sala.

-Sentem-se e fiquem a vontade- disse ele

Instantes depois que ele disse isso. Uma voz foi ouvida dos fundos da casa.

-_Cariño, ¿quién era?_-disse uma voz feminina

-Ahn... _hijos de un viejo amigo_- disse ele

_-¿Cómo?_

Ela obviamente estranhou. Seja qual for a desculpa que ele deu para ela. Ela saiu de onde quer que estivesse e veio até a sala. Era uma mulher bem bonina, que aparentava ter uns 34 ou 35 anos..., ela tinha um cabelo castanho bem clarinho, quase cor de mel, e era alta e esguia. Entrou na sala usando uma calça preta e blusa rosa, ela olhou para nós de uma maneira curiosa.

-_¿Quiénes son?_- perguntou ela

-_Te los dije, son hijos de un amigo mío_- disse ele-_Ellos necesitam mi ayuda, e yo_ _voy ajudarles. Ah, ellos no hablam español. Entonces apenas yo hablo con ellos, está bien? _

Ela concordou com a cabeça, virou para nós e, antes de voltar, sorriu.

Logo depois, ele virou-se para nós.

-Eu sou Alexander Ravasco- disse ele

-Ah eu sou Selena Vegan- disse

-E eu sou Daven Mcgoten- disse Daven.

-Bem, parece que vocês precisam de ajuda não é?- perguntou o senhor Alexander

-É o que parece, viemos aqui pois Hécate mandou seu endereço junto com esse- mostrei para ele Alastor- colar mágico.

-Entendo...

-E, senhor...- disse Daven- não quero ser intrometido, mas o senhor parece conhecer Hécate...

-Ah sim, conheço-a de outros carnavais...- disse ele- ela me ajudou em uma época em que eu passava por problemas financeiros... mas enfim! O fato é que eu lhe estou devendo um grande favor, que parece estar sendo cobrado agora não é?

Ele sorriu antes de se levantar, ir até uma mesinha e pegar uma pequena caixa enfeitada.

-Chocolate?- ofereceu o senhor Alexander

Daven e eu nos olhamos. Não queríamos atrapalhar, mas estávamos morrendo de fome.

-Adoraríamos- disse ele

Ele voltou ao sofá com a caixinha, de onde tirou dois bom-bons e nos entregou.

-Então, do que se trata a missão de vocês?

Depois de me deliciar com o bom-bom, disse

-Temos que resgatar dois campistas desaparecidos

-Hum... e que missão eles estavam fazendo antes de desaparecer?

Epa, eis uma informação que eu não sabia.

-Eles foram investigar ataques de monstros em locais onde não havia nenhum semideus para que eles fossem atrás, sendo assim, aparições sem explicação - disse Daven- eles foram em várias partes do mundo, então, não dá para dizer onde eles desapareceram...

O senhor Alexander parou um pouco para pensar.

-E vocês decidiram começar por aqui porque...

-Porque Selena recebeu uma profecia que dizia que ela deveria vir para cá, achar os dois.- disse ele.

-Hum certo. E para que precisam da minha ajuda?

-Bem, acho que é porque não sabemos por onde começar- disse

Ele se ajeitou melhor na poltrona.

-Se considerarmos que esses meio-sangues não foram comidos por monstros- começou o senhor Alexander- Então devem ter sido capturados. E se você diz que é possível encontrá-los aqui... bem, em que tipo de lugar vocês acham que monstros devem habitar?

-Hum... um lugar enorme- disse

-E completamente isolado- completou Daven

-Hum... sendo assim- disse o senhor Alexander- acham que uma mansão é grande o bastante?

Daven levantou os olhos

-Abandonada?- perguntou

-Sim. Os boatos são de que é amaldiçoada... ninguém vai lá.

-Isso é perfeito!- em um pulo, fiquei de pé, empolgada- há mesmo um lugar assim por aqui?

Era assustador como o _timming_ foi perfeito, justo quando precisávamos de um local com monstros, bum! Aparece uma mansão abandonada, quase um imã de problemas.

-Claro, nos limites da cidade- disse o senhor Alexander- posso levá-los lá no fim da tarde...

-Muito obrigada por tudo senhor Alexander!- agradeci

-É verdade, o senhor não faz ideia do quanto está encurtando nosso trabalho- disse Daven

-Nem por isso,crianças! Como disse, devia isso a Hécate- disse ele- e, como vocês sabem, os deuses nunca esquecem favores pendentes.

Sorri satisfeita por finalmente termos algum lugar para começar a procura.

...000...

Depois de 30 minutos de carro chegamos a fatídica mansão, que ficava na área afastada da cidade.

A arquitetura antiga, as janelas quebradas, o jardim abandonado, a floresta logo atrás e até o tom alaranjado do por-do-Sol contribuíam para fazer desse lugar um local bem sinistro. A mansão estava tão maltratada que eu finalmente entendi o termo "caindo aos pedaços". A pouca luminosidade fazia com que a parte interna ficasse completamente escura. Minha imaginação fez a festa, já podia até ouvir o barulho de coisas se mexendo lá dentro... Agora sei porque as pessoas achavam que esse lugar era mal assombrado.

Nunca tive estômago para filmes de terror. Fico com medo muito fácil e por muito tempo- me assusto só com o _trailer_! Agora, me imaginem em filme de terror da vida real!

Saí do carro tentando não pensar nisso ( e nem olhar para as janelas escuras da mansão), abracei meu próprio corpo tentando me proteger do frio enquanto observava Daven pegar as espadas de bronze celestial e conversar animadamente com o senhor Alexander.

A tranquilidade dele já começava a me irritar...

-Já que tudo está pronto...- disse o senhor Alexander ao entrar no carro- eu vou indo, podem me ligar se acontecer alguma coisa!

-Certo. Ligaremos!- disse Daven

-Boa sorte ao dois!

E ele foi embora.

E nós estávamos sozinhos.

Daven se virou para mim e disse

-_It's show time_!- e depois ele começou a andar feito um roqueiro em direção da mansão. Eu ri, e , momentaneamente, meu medo desaparecera. Tempo o bastante, acredito, para entrar na mansão.

E rindo, eu o acompanhei.

Mas, claro, meu riso morreu quando chegamos na porta.

-Acho melhor entrarmos sem fazer barulho- disse Daven

Acenei concordando, quanto menos atenção, melhor.

Vi que a porta, além de grande, era pesada pela expressão que Daven fez. Logo que a abriu, um cheiro incômodo de poeira nos atingiu fortemente, tudo lá dentro estava ou quebrado ou jogado no chão de qualquer jeito, a decoração antiga seria charmosa se não estivesse completamente marrom por causa da poeira.

Entrei com as duas mãos agarradas na camisa de couro de Daven. Ele, como um bom cavalheiro, não ligou e foi na frente. A confiança dele era confortante.

Passo a passo, fomos adentrando mais e mais a sala, com as espadas á postos, caso algum monstro atacasse de repente, depois de alguns minutos assim, Daven disse

-Acho que estamos seguros. Por enquanto.

-Seguros? Acha que não há monstros aqui?- perguntei

-Agora não. Mas podem aparecer.- disse ele- não baixe a guarda

Acenei a cabeça concordando.

-E... o que vamos fazer?- perguntei estupidamente.

Daven riu.

-É você quem deveria saber! Essa missão é sua, você é a líder.

Ajeitei meu corpo quando ele disse isso.

-Bem, é, tem razão.

Foi nesse momento que eu tenho certeza que me baixou o espírito do Scooby Doo, só assim posso explicar o que disse depois

-Vamos nos separar e procurar pistas!

O que era uma droga, porque o espírito do Scooby Doo não pensou no fato de que eu teria de ficar andando por aí sozinha.

Daven riu, claramente identificando de onde veio essa frase.

-Não acho que seja bom nos separarmos, podemos ser surpreendidos a qualquer instante- disse ele ainda rindo- mas ainda sim podemos procurar pistas.

Então, continuamos a andar. Logo saímos da sala principal e passamos pela cozinha, a ala de empregados e pela sala de jantar, em todo lugar a visão era a mesma- paredes e janelas quebradas e tudo marrom por causa da poeira. No fim, voltamos ao lugar de que viemos- a sala principal. Olhei para o segundo andar com hesitação.

-Acha que devemos ir lá em cima?- perguntei

-Só se você puder voar. Está vendo o estado dessa escada?- disse Daven- não deve aguentar nem uma pena.

Concordei com a cabeça

-Então para onde vamos agora? Já vimos tudo aqui em baixo.

-Nem tudo, falta a sala do piano- disse ele

-Sala de música.- corrigi.

-Tanto faz. E por que chamam de sala de música se só tem um piano?- perguntou ele

-Não pergunte para mim- disse levantando os braços como se dissesse "sou inocente"

Chegamos a sala de música, como Daven disse, tudo que havia lá eram cortinas rasgadas e um piano com madeira apodrecida, sentia o cheiro daqui.

Entramos com precaução, claro, mas não havia lugares para se esconder e atacar de surpresa.

-Acho...- começou ele.

Mas nunca soube o que Daven iria dizer, pois nesse instante, a idiota aqui pisou uma parte do chão onde a madeira estava apodrecida, e que, claro, cedeu ao meu peso.

-O q... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Foi mais ou menos isso que eu disse.

Tudo foi muito rápido, em um segundo estava conversando com Daven, e no outro, caindo em um lugar escuro.

Não consegui identificar o lugar onde caí, mas deduzi que seria o porão. O que era totalmente incrível, pois o porão deveria ser o lugar mais sujo da casa, mas ao menos onde eu estava. Tudo estava totalmente limpo.

Olhei para cima- para o buraco no teto de onde eu vinha- e vi Daven olhando para mim, segurando o riso.

-Sua sorte é realmente ótima, sabia?- comentou

Ele pulou para dentro do buraco e caiu ao meu lado.

-Então, que lugar é esse?

Já ia dizer " é o porão, idiota!" quando ouvi alguma coisa.

Daven também ouviu, pois parou de sorrir.

Só que, ao contrário de que você pensou, o som que eu ouvia não era de coisas se remexendo, ou de algo grande se aproximando. Também não de correntes, já aviso.

O que ouvíamos eram vozes. E música.

Fomos em direção do som até chegar a uma parede. Com uma faca, Daven fez um buraco na parede. Quando olhou, arregalou os olhos.

-Acho melhor você ver isso- disse ele

Pus meu olho no buraco, e olhei.

O que havia lá era um sala grande, com decoração toda em vermelho e preto, haviam mesas redondas e pretas por toda a parte, e estava cheio de pessoas, tanto garçonetes quanto clientes. . Haviam pequenos palcos com barras de prata por todo canto. E haviam mulheres e homens seminus dançando nelas.

Foi então que disse, em um grito contido

-É uma boate _Strip Tease_!

...000...

**Sim, gente! Eu desapareci! Mas peço que POR FAVOR me perdoem, estava apertada com os estudos esse mês.**

**Além disso, eu estava em uma verdadeira crise de falta de inspiração. Toda vez que eu sentava para escrever simplesmente não vinha nada!**

**Nem sei como acabei esse cap. Por favor, digam se ficou ruim, porque foi o que eu achei.**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**Kiss**


	7. Conheço a cadela preferida de Hécate

-Fique quieta aqui, okay?- disse Daven- eu não vou demorar.

Olhei para ele indignada. Quem ele pensava que era?

Hum. Deixe-me explicar. Acontece que- depois de descobrirmos a existência de uma boate _nada convencional_ no porão da mansão ( aparentemente eles estão usando o fato de ninguém vir aqui para poderem existir ilegalmente). Daven, ainda sim, queria verificar se não havia realmente nenhum monstro por lá- já que, tão isolados como estavam- não era estranho se encontrássemos alguns monstros ali.

Agora, eu duvidava que os gêmeos estivessem lá, por isso achei desnecessário correr atrás de monstros. Até porque o normal é evitá-los não é?

Mas Daven insistiu em verificar. E o pior, não queria que eu fosse. Isso me fazia suspeitar de que ele estava mais afim de entrar na boate do que de investigá-la.

-O que te faz achar que devo ficar aqui?- perguntei

-Você é uma novata no acampamento, Selena- disse ele- e se houver realmente um monstro por lá, será perigoso.

-Não me trate como se eu fosse indefesa! Está sendo machista!

-Ah, por favor,não comece a falar bobagens!- disse Daven- só estou lhe preservando. Sua vida é importante para Quíron e para todo mundo!

-Para todo mundo?- disse sem entender- o que esta dizendo?

-Eu... não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe dizer sobre isso- disse ele- só estou preocupado com a sua vida, e por isso é que você tem que ficar aqui.

Eu me calei. E ele disse- Eu não vou demorar- e logo depois saiu pelo buraco na parede que tínhamos aumentado e escondido com a cortina do próprio bar.

Vi ele ir silenciosamente. Depois que ele partiu, esperei uns minutos e peguei minha espada.

Se ele realmente achava que eu ficaria parada ali como uma donzela em perigo está muitíssimo enganado.

Passei pelo mesmo buraco que Daven, a abertura dava atrás de um dos palcos onde, em cima, havia uma dançarina com uma mini fantasia de coelho. Eu olhava apenas para baixo tentado não olhar para aquela mulher vulgar.

Céus! Há realmente pessoas que gostam desse tipo de coisa?

Tomei cuidado para ir na direção contrária da que Daven foi, fui engatinhando até chegar ao fim do palco, então me sentei e parei para pensar no próximo passo.

Olhei para o lado e para o outro, até que avistei uma cortina grande e vermelha e, logo após dela, o balcão de bebidas. Era perfeito! Olhei para as garçonetes, as dançarinas e os clientes, e quando vi que ninguém estava olhando, corri para atrás da cortina vermelha, e em instantes, corri para debaixo do balcão de bebidas.

Quando vi que as garçonetes estavam voltando, me escondi entre algumas caixas de papelão para que elas não me vissem.

Eram duas garotas bonitas que nem suspeitaram de mim. Chegaram com as bandejas cheias de copos vazios.

-Você viu aquilo?- disse uma

-Fazia tempo que eu não via uma Quimera- disse a outra- será que está aqui por ordens da Mestra?

Automaticamente uma das minhas sobrancelhas se levantou. Que conversa era aquela?

-Se continuar assim, até mesmo Euríale vai aparecer por aqui

-Seria terrível, ela é tão arrogante... principalmente agora que Medusa ainda não reviveu.

-Falando em arrogante- disse uma delas- soube do que aconteceu com aquele _ventus_ que me paquerava?

-Não. O que?

-Ele foi morto! Oh! Agora só o verei de novo daqui há uns 50 ou 60 anos... se tiver sorte- ela colocou uma das mãos no coração dramaticamente. Mas logo depois sua bela face se contorceu em uma expressão de raiva- tudo por causa daqueles malditos semideuses!

Depois disso, elas pegaram novas bebidas e saíram.

Meu coração estava a mil. Elas falaram o que eu achei que falaram? Quer dizer, aquilo me pareceu, bem, acho que eu chamaria de papo de monstro.

Eu definitivamente precisava ouvir mais.

Engatinhando, saí debaixo do balcão de bebidas e fui até atrás de outro dos palcos. Fiquei parada lá, observando, até achar o momento certo para sair e não ser vista.

Quando esse momento chegou, fui direto para debaixo de uma das mesas, me encolhi lá no meio para que os pés das pessoas sentadas lá não me tocassem e, consequentemente, me descobrirem. Hora de ouvir mais uma conversa...

A mesa em que eu estava escondida tinha 3 homens, não posso dizer como eram, mas os sapatos eram bem bonitos...

-Urg! Esse lugar está baixando de nível!- disse um

-Estão servindo esse... esse... lixo aqui- disse o outro mostrando o copo- como eu gostaria que os velhos tempos voltassem...

-Mas é o melhor que podemos arranjar pelas redondezas- disse o terceiro- se quer mordomia volte para o_ Naós_!

A palavra era em grego, significa "templo".

-Ceto prefere demonstrações de poder do que mordomia- murmurou um deles

-Então pare de reclamar!- disse outro- não estamos aqui a passeio!

-Esperem- disse um- estão sentindo esse cheiro?

Droga! Sentiram o meu cheiro! ( eles deviam ter um nariz muito bom, pois sou filha de uma deusa menor...)

Tinha de dar um jeito de sair dali.

-Estou...- disse um deles- semideus?

-Sim- disse outro, conseguia sentir o prazer em sua voz.

-Devem estar escondendo-o para alguem especial...

-Um meio-sangue! não como um desde o nascimento daquele novo deus...- disse o terceiro- vamos procurá-lo?

Os outros devem ter assentido com a cabeça, pois então se levantaram e foram em direção a cozinha do bar. Agradeci mentalmente aos deuses por eles não terem percebido que o cheiro vinha de debaixo da mesa. Aproveitei uma sorte rara quando se trata de uma meio-sangue, e- em um pulo- fui para atrás de outro palco cheio de _Strippers._

O que eu não esperava era que já houvesse alguem lá. Logo quando me joguei para atrás do palco, fui de encontro com alguém que reconheci só pelo cabelo castanho-claro-quase-loiro.

-Selena!- disse Daven irritado- o que raios você está fazendo aqui? Eu disse para você ficar lá naquele porão! Escondida!

Eu dei de ombros, pouco ligando para seu chilique.

-Eu não sou uma donzela de contos de fadas, Daven- disse- não suporto sentar e esperar.

Ele pareceu bravo, mas não brigou comigo mais- o que era um alívio.

-Então, reparou que há algo de errado nesse lugar?- disse- andei ouvindo umas conversas muito estranhas...

-Sim.- disse apenas

-Eu achei alguns monstros. Dava para perceber pelas conversas...

-O que eles disseram?

-Mencionaram um templo e hum... alguém chamado Ceto, sabe quem é?- disse, e Daven negou com a cabeça- também encontrei umas garotas que mencionaram uma Quimera e uma tal de Euríale.

-Euríale? Ela é uma das três górgonas...- disse Daven mais para si mesmo-hum... entendo.

-Entende o que? Porque eu não entendo nada!- disse

-Selena- disse ele- precisamos sair imediatamente daqui.

-Hum? Por que imediatamente?

-Ainda não percebeu?- disse ele- Selena, as garçonetes, as dançarinas, os clientes. São _todos_ monstros.

-Todos?- disse surpresa- toda essa galera aqui é monstro?

-Exatamente- disse Daven- não vai demorar para repararem no nosso cheiro. Precisamos sair daqui!

-Na verdade.- disse uma voz arrastada e rouca- nós já reparamos.

Olhamos para cima e vimos uma das garçonetes ( não era uma daquelas de antes) olhar para nós de maneira divertida.

Ah deuses, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Sabe aquelas horas nos desenhos animados em que o personagem olha para cima, encara o vilão com uma cara de "Oh no" e sai correndo?

Pois foi exatamente o que fizemos. Saímos em disparada de trás do palco, não nos preocupando mais em nos esconder. Logo, todo o bar já havia percebido a nossa presença. Paramos de correr quando vimos que estávamos cercados.

-Não há para onde fugir, meio-sangues- disse um dos monstros.

E não havia mesmo. Logo todos que estavam no bar começaram a revelar suas verdadeiras aparências. Eu já começava a entrar em desespero quando Daven sussurrou para mim:

_-Selena..._

_-O que? _-sussurrei de volta

_-O Alastor._

Oh puxa! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele. Segurei-o com a mão direita.

-Vamos lá, Língua Antiga... Língua Antiga... Língua Antiga... droga!

-O que?

-Me deu um branco.

Os monstros se aproximavam cada vez mais. Daven me puxou para cima de um dos palcos da boate ( eis um lugar que eu nunca achei que estaria...) e me pôs atrás dele.

-Vou ganhar tempo para nós- disse ele

Então, ele puxou Thor das costas- era aquele arco dourado e bem trabalhado que sempre estava com ele, mas eu nunca o vira usá-lo. Daven colocou o arco em posição e eu perguntei.

-Onde estão as flechas?

Ele sorriu e disse.

-Eu não preciso disso.

Então, ele colocou a mão no meio do arco, e puxou como se houvesse uma flecha imaginária, quando terminou de puxar, uma flecha de verdade apareceu! Era completamente dourada e estremecia como se fosse feita de luz.

Daven a soltou, e ela foi em direção aos monstros. No meio do caminho, a flecha se dividiu em várias e acertou uns 7 monstros de uma vez!

-Oh deuses!- exclamei- isso foi incrível! Tem certeza de que precisa da minha ajuda?

-Tenho- disse ele- os que acertei não são nada comparado ao número total. Precisamos tirá-los do caminho para poder correr. Já se lembrou das palavras?

-Hum...- na verdade, eu estava prestando atenção nele e não pensei na Língua Antiga...

Vamos ver, afastar... afastar... como é que é mesmo?

-Se apressa aí, Selena!- disse Daven se preparando para usar Thor mais uma vez.

Eu já usei uma vez não é? No internato, com o idiota do Teerance Franklin. Eu tinha falado por puro instinto. _Por que_ eu não conseguia me lembrar? Ahn... vamos ver...

-Selena, eles estão se aproximando!

Segurei com mais força ainda Alastor- que começou a brilhar. E então eu disse

- _Thyrsta_

Em um instante, todos os monstros que estavam entre nós e a saída foram tirados de lá por uma força invisível, eles foram jogados em direção a parede e a outros monstros. Os rosnados monstruosos aumentaram de uma maneira inacreditável, mas não importava, já que agora havia um caminho livre.

-Corre!- gritei e comecei a correr com Daven em meu encalço.

Então nós corremos desviando de garras, caudas e mandíbulas. Atravessamos o buraco por onde tínhamos vindo e chegamos ao nosso ponto de partida. Porém encontramos mais um obstáculo, a única saída- a abertura de onde eu caíra, ficava no teto.

Olhei para Daven- ele também não sabia o que fazer. E nós estávamos sem tempo.

Foi tudo tão rápido que nem deu tempo de me dar branco. Alastor começou a brilhar. E eu disse.

-_Stenr risa_!

Dessa maneira, Daven e eu fomos levitados até a abertura. Se eu fosse uma feiticeira normal, aquele feitiço teria acabado comigo, assim como aconteceu com Madalene no Caça a Bandeira, mas graças a energia que Alastor me fornecia, eu estava pronta para correr.

E corri. Corri como nunca fizera na vida.

Saímos da sala de música, e ouvindo o som de paredes quebrando e urros assustadores saímos o mais depressa o possível da mansão.

Ao sairmos deparamos com outro empecilho, estávamos no meio do nada e a quilômetros de Cusco.

-Certo. E agora?- perguntei.

Os urros monstruosos estavam ficando mais altos.

-Depois pensamos nisso- disse Daven me puxando pelo braço- vamos nos esconder!

Eu apostaria que, antigamente, o que havia na frente da mansão era um bonito jardim. Mas hoje estava tudo abandonado e o mato que havia por lá era da altura da minha cintura. Daven me puxou pelo meio desse mato até que, quando os monstros estavam perto da porta, ele se jogou no chão me levando junto.

No início eu não entendi o plano dele, mas depois que eu vi os monstros saindo da mansão e olhando para os lados confusos, eu finalmente saquei. O mato era tão alto que, de longe, escondia a nossa presença.

O problema seria se eles chegassem perto.

-Agora, o que podemos fazer é esperar...- sussurrou Daven para mim.

-E se nos encontrarem?- perguntei

-Corremos.

Bem, isso é óbvio.

Ficamos lá, abaixados vendo os monstros nos procurarem. Ficamos assim por uns dez minutos até que um deles começou a chegar perigosamente perto.

-Daven...- disse com a intensão de alertá-lo sobre isso.

-Eu estou vendo- disse ele- é uma Quimera.

-Uma Quimera?

A Quimera que se aproximava era uma espécie de cachorro com escamas verdes e caninos enormes, enquanto andava, ele deu um suspiro profundo que fez sair um pouco de fogo da sua boca.

_Agora_ eu estava ficando com medo.

Comecei a pensar no que faríamos quando ouvi, ao longe, algo que me chamou atenção.

Era algo como "auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Latidos, muitos, muitos latidos somados a altos e longos uivos que vinham de um lugar nem tão longe assim.

Foi então que eu percebi.

-Minha mãe.- disse estupefata.

-O que?- perguntou Daven

-Ela é a protetora dos cães.- disse

-E o que isso tem haver?

-Não está ouvindo isso?

Foi então que ele começou a prestar atenção, e ouviu os latidos que aumentavam mais e mais.

-Você acha que ela...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar. Pois logo _centenas_ de cachorros ( vindos não sei de onde) começaram a sair da floresta e ir em direção aos monstros.

Ele vinham em massa atacando sem hesitar. Todos juntos. Quem via, ou seja eu e Daven, imaginava que era um formigueiro de cachorros!

Contra apenas uma matilha, aqueles monstros não teriam problemas, mas quando se trata de um verdadeiro exército de cães vindo de todos os lados e atacando-os em todas as direções, a coisa mudava de figura. É claro que os cães não eram capazes de matá-los mas, ao menos, conseguiam espantá-los.

-Me lembre depois de agradecer a sua mãe...- disse Daven, meio que não acreditando no que via.

Bem, eu estava assim também, um pouco.

-Essa é a nossa chance!- disse- temos que sair daqui.

Daven concordou e disse

-Vamos nos esconder na floresta.

Então nos levantamos e saímos em disparada para a floresta atrás da mansão, enquanto os cães mantinham os monstros ocupados.

Quando chegamos na floresta e nos escondemos detrás de algumas árvores, fiz uma oração silenciosa a Hécate, ela não só anda me dando muita ajuda até mesmo antes a missão começar, como abriu mão da segurança de seus _preciosos_ cães para _me_ salvar ( se bem que eu acho que eles não estão tendo problemas)

-Noooossa, cara, cachorros arrasam- disse Daven

-Tem razão- disse

Então, ouvi alguém falar "_obrigada_"

Virei-me para Daven, confusa.

-Você disse alguma coisa?- perguntei

-Não.

"_Oh, fui eu_" disse a voz.

Olhei para o lado e para o outro sem encontrar de onde vinha a voz.

"_Aqui em baixo!_"

Olhei para baixo, e o que eu encontrei foi um cachorro bem grande, de pelo longo e negro, estava sentado olhando para mim como se eu tivesse dito "senta!" e ele estivesse esperando um biscoito.

"_Biscoito? Oh não, vim apenas falar com você_"

Demorou alguns instantes para eu perceber o que esta acontecendo.

-Ele falou comigo!- gritei apontando para o cachorro.

Daven tomou um susto com o meu grito repentino- O que você disse?- disse ele

-O cachorro falou comigo!- disse ainda gritando- você não ouviu ele falar?

-É claro que não, é um cachorro, não pode falar!- disse Daven

"_Primeiramente, sou uma cadela, e não um cachorro. E segundo, apenas você, querida, pode falar comigo_."

Ah! que ótimo, agora os cachorros falam comigo, não podia ser mais surreal?

"_Você pode fazer isso por causa de sua mãe, querida. Ela é a protetora dos cães, você sabe_"

Sim, eu sabia. E por que ela ficava me chamando de "querida"?

"_Você não gosta que eu te chame assim?_"

-Pare de ler meus pensamentos!- disse

"_Desculpe_"- disse a cadela- "_Ah! Onde estão os meus bons modos? Meu nome é Hécuba"_

-O que?

"_Hécuba_"- ela repetiu- " _eu sou o braço direito de Hécate"_

-Então... isso tudo- disse apontando para as centenas de cachorros- é obra sua?

"_Por ordem de sua mãe, mas sim, fui eu que os reuni"_

-Ahn... obrigada, então.- disse- meus agradecimentos valem para a minha mãe também.

-Selena?- disse Daven- sinto muito interromper, mas... o que você esta fazendo?

-Estou falando com ela- disse

-Ah... ta, você simplesmente está _falando_ com ela- disse ele- já se deu conta de que é um cachorro?

-Cadela- corrigi- parece que ser filha da protetora dos cães me dá certas... habilidades.

Ele pareceu entender... pois murmurou – Hum... como o Lord não é?

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer, mas enfim...

Nesse momento se aproximaram de nós mais dois cães, um deles era bem branquinho e outro era meio chocolate, ambos pareciam serem cães pastores.

Um deles, o que era cor de chocolate, já chegou se vangloriando com toda a intimidade...

"_Hey Hey! Você viu só?_" disse ele " _acabamos com eles!_"

-É sim, vocês foram ótimos- disse sem muito entusiasmo. Hécuba ficou só olhando.

"_Yeah! Mas é claro_!" disse ele "_nunca viu aquela história? A Tartaruga e o Cachorro?_"

"_Idiota! Era uma lebre!_"- disse o cão branco que estava ao seu lado " _e a lebre perdeu!_"

"_Ah! Mas só da primeira vez!_" disse o cachorro de cor de chocolate " _nas outras 100 vezes a lebre ganhou!"_

"_É mesmo? Hum... acho que se aprende com os erros não é?_"

Que conversa maluca. Hécuba olhou para mim como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

" _Esses são, respectivamente, Akabala e Nael, seguem Lady Hécate também"_

-Eles são sempre assim?

"_São_."- disse ela dando um suspiro " _outra coisa, vim aqui lhe perguntar se você foi ao lugar que sua mãe pediu que fosse_"

-Fui.- disse- mas por que ela queria que eu fosse até o senhor Alexander?

"_Isso é com a Lady, não comigo_"- disse Hécuba - "_mas agora, vocês tem que se apressar, os cães não vão segurar os monstros por muito tempo_"

-Selena... estou me sentindo excluído aqui- disse Daven- o que vocês tanto conversam?

-Nada de grande relevância- disse com o propósito de não contar para irritá-lo um pouco- mas … disse para andarmos logo, pois os cães não aguentarão por muito tempo.

-Bem, acho que não vamos nos preocupar com isso.- disse ele apontando para a mansão.

Os cachorros se jogavam ao montes em cima dos monstros, vinham de todos os lados e, por isso, não tinham como se defender. Então os monstros começaram a correr.

-Eles estão fugindo!- disse surpresa

-Exato.- disse Daven- mas esse ainda não é o fim. Ainda não achamos os Stainer.

Acenei com a cabeça

-Basicamente, tudo isso foi para nada- concluí- e eu achando que estávamos no caminho certo.

"_Talvez não para nada_"

Eu me virei, e vi que quem falou foi o cachorro branco, Nael.

"_Observe bem_"

Olhei de novo, tudo o que foi um exército de cães colocando assustadores monstros para correr.

Eu não vi nada de especial, mas Daven sim.

-É claro!- disse ele

-O que foi?- perguntei

-Selena,para onde é que os monstros estão correndo?

Virei-me outra vez para cena.

-Estão todos indo para a floresta- respondi

-Não só para a floresta, estão todos correndo na mesma direção, e isso quer dizer...

-Eles estão indo para o mesmo lugar!- concluí surpresa.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, até que Daven e eu nos olhamos, e parecia que estávamos lendo a mente um do outro.

Ele se levantou e começou a assobiar bem alto.

"_yooooooooooo esse som que os humanos fazem com a boca é legal!_" disse Akabala ( o cachorro de cor de chocolate) " _Ei Neal, isso é que é o uivo dos humanos?_"

Neal o ignorou.

Minutos depois, conseguíamos ver uma mancha branca no céu. O pégasu com o qual viemos.

"_Para onde vocês estão indo?_" perguntou Hécuba

Eu disse

-Nós vamos seguir os monstros.

...000...000...000...000...000...000...000...000

**Olá!**

**Na minha opinião, esse cap ficou melhor que o anterior ( apesar de ainda não estar exatamente como eu queria que fosse, mas nada é perfeito...)**

**Esse ao menos saiu mais rápido...**

**Nael e Akabala foram uma _tentativa_ de comédia proposital ( pq todas as minhas cenas de comédia saem por acaso) mas eu n achei bom...**

**Já Hécuba ( ao contrário de Nael e Akabala) não foi inventada, ela existe msm na mitologia!**

**E reviews! Não se esqueçam delas!**

**Kiss**


	8. Dou uma de Harry Potter

**Cap8- Dou uma de Harry Potter**

Seguimos monstros por um dia inteiro naquela floresta sem fim. Já era noite quando todos os rastos acabaram em uma estranha construção.

Parecia uma pirâmide, só que não era reta como as do Egito, era como se tivesse vários andares e era _gigantesco_, difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo era feito de pedra. O lugar estava tão isolado e já estava ali a tanto tempo que a floresta já se tornara parte dele, haviam plantas e até mesmo árvores brotando das pedras, o que era uma perfeita camuflagem.

Era uma construção muito bela, e eu ficaria admirada se não fosse o detalhe de que ela é um covil de monstros.

-Um templo Inca...- disse Daven- tenho que admitir, os caras tem estilo.

-Pois eu acho que eles poderiam escolher um lugar que não fosse tão isolado da civilização.

-Acho que essa era a intenção- disse ele- mas, ao contrario da mansão, dessa vez temos certeza que aquilo ali é um formigueiro de monstros. A questão é: entrar ou não entrar?

Nós já tínhamos pousado, estávamos escondidos na floresta em um lugar com distância considerável do templo.

-Eu não viajei até aqui para não entrar- disse

-Mas está de noite!

-Melhor ainda. Sou uma garota da noite, esqueceu?

-E eu sou um cara do dia, esqueceu?- disse Daven- estarei em desvantagem!

-Melhor ainda, quando amanhecer, eu estarei em desvantagem e você em vantagem!- disse- agora que tal pararmos de perder tempo e entrarmos logo?- comecei a andar em direção ao templo.

-Esta esquecendo de uma coisa- disse ele- como vamos entrar?

-Essa é uma boa pergunta...-disse enquanto continuava a andar.

Meio que a contragosto, Daven me seguiu pela floresta. Andamos por entre as árvores sorrateiros, tomando muito cuidado para não sermos percebidos, também peguei algumas ervas na floresta para disfarçar o nosso cheiro ( as conhecia por causa da minha mãe, a adotiva).

Quando nos aproximamos nos escondemos atrás de uma estátua inca, não havia nenhum monstro chegando, mas não tínhamos certeza quanto a entrada- que era uma só.

-Acho melhor não arriscarmos- disse Daven- com certeza deve haver algum guarda...

-E o que vamos fazer? Definhar aqui?- disse

-Você ao menos sabe o significado da palavra definhar?

-Bem... não.

-Reparei.- disse Daven- sou contra a entrarmos. É perigoso demais.

Franzi o senho irritada, sabia que era perigoso, mas eu precisava completar aquela missão, e não havia outro jeito de fazê-lo.

- Daven, a linha que separa "prudente" de "covarde" é muito curta, sabia?- disse

-A que separa "corajoso" de "idiota" também- revidou ele

Suspirei cansada da discussão

-Desse jeito não vamos chegar a lugar algum- disse

-Eu concordo.

Sentei ali mesmo no chão. Cansada da longa viajem que tivemos que fazer ( tenta ficar um dia todo sentado em um cavalo e veja como ficará seu traseiro depois disso...) A cada dia eu tinha mais certeza de que Daven só podia estar fingindo ser um filho de Apolo, ele faz boa poesia e ainda é responsável até demais ( característica que, segundo Camden, é sujeita aos filhos de Atena).

-Bem, pois eu sou a líder dessa missão. E nós vamos entrar.- afirmei

-Ei! Isso é abuso de autoridade!

-Não me importo, se isso resolve nossa discussão, então abusarei o quanto puder!

Nem preciso dizer que ele fechou a cara insatisfeito.

-Não tenho como discutir contra isso. Mas já aviso, eu nunca mais vou em uma missão em que você é a líder!

Dei de ombros.

-Anda logo e levanta esse facho, estamos desperdiçando a noite.- disse enquanto ia em direção a entrada do templo.

Quer conhecer alguém? Dê-lhe poder. E eu _adorei_ o poder.

-Onde está a Selena medrosa? Aquela que não tinha coragem de entrar naquela mansão?

-Acontece- disse parando de andar e me virando para ele- que eu me recuso a ter que encarar dezenas de monstros e ficar com o traseiro dolorido depois de passar um dia inteiro em um cavalo para não completar essa missão.

Daven suspirou derrotado pelos meus argumentos.

-Certo, desisto.- disse ele- Vem logo. Vamos estourar essa espelunca.

Eu não tinha entendido a última parte, mas, como todas as outras vezes, deixei pra lá. Assim, saímos de nosso esconderijo e nos dirigimos a entrada da construção de pedra.

A entrada tinha um formato retangular ( na verdade, tudo ali parecia ter formato retangular) e tinha vários desenhos incas em toda a sua estrutura. Seu interior era tão escuro que não dava para se ver nem um palmo após a entrada.

Instantaneamente toda minha coragem evaporou e aquele antigo medo que tive na mansão voltara. Mas eu não ia dar o braço a torcer, estava ali então ia entrar!

Segurando Alastor, andei exitante em direção a escuridão. Quando entrei, o breu do lugar me deixou totalmente perdida, tentava ouvir ou sentir alguma coisa, mas não me vinha nada, não sabia aonde estava, nem para onde ia.

-Daven?- Comecei a balançar os braços para frente e para os lados, procurando por ele.

-Estou aqui- disse ele- consegue seguir o som da minha voz?

-Eu acho.

Andei em passos curtos e hesitantes em direção a sua voz, quase tropecei quando trombei em seu corpo.

-Achei você- disse-tem uma lanterna?

-Não. Esqueci de trazer.

-Magnífico- disse- o que vamos fazer sem luz?

Nesse momento, a luz veio.

Eu sei, confuso, mas foi o que aconteceu.

Foi como se alguém tivesse dito "que se faça a luz". Várias tochas na parede começaram a acender uma a uma, da entrada até o fim do grande salão. Tanto Daven quanto eu nos assustamos com a luz repentina, conforme o ambiente foi clareando, pude ver melhor onde estava.

Era um enorme salão dourado ( que eu suspeitava ser de ouro) e haviam desenhos incas por toda a parede, não havia um centímetro sequer "em branco" no lugar inteiro, era belíssimo.

Mas não tive tempo de ficar maravilhada, pois logo me arrependi de ter apreciado a luz.

-Meio-sanguessss!

Já que, na nossa frente, havia uma cobra gigantesca.

-Eu disse que_ tinha_ que ter um porteiro- disse Daven

-Agora não é hora para isso!- gritei

-Meio...- disse a cobra levantando a cauda- sanguesssss- ela lançou a cauda em direção a nós.

Daven e eu nos atiramos para o lado para desviar do ataque, a cauda bateu no chão quebrando o piso. Só que, no momento em que eu caí no chão... eu comecei a sentir uma coisa estranha. Era uma... uma espécie de angústia, uma sensação incômoda.

Ignorei o estranho sentimento e me levantei rapidamente. Daven se levantou junto comigo tirando Thor das costas, e apontando-o para a cobra.

Quando ele fez isso, pus a mão no peito com a intenção de pegar Alastor, porém tive uma enorme surpresa ao perceber que ele não estava lá.

Me desesperei instantaneamente.

-Daven...- disse totalmente atordoada- Alastor... Alastor... ele...

Ele estava atirando suas flechas de luz na grande cobra, mas parou e olhou para mim confuso.

-O que?

-Alastor não está aqui- disse, estava a ponto de chorar. Não sabia porque estava tão desesperada, a ponto de chorar, por um mero colar, mas eu estava- não está aqui... deve ter caído em algum lugar..., mas eu sei que entrei aqui com ele!- disse ainda atordoada

A cobra berrou quando Daven acertou outra flecha de luz nela, ela foi um pouco para trás e balançou a cabeça como se o ataque só lhe tivesse feito cócegas, ele atirou mais flechas mas a bicha não morria, apenas se irritava.

-Calma, Selena- disse Daven- faz alguma ideia de onde pode ter caído?

-Mais ou menos, eu... sinto uma sensação estranha.

Ele olhou para mim curioso.

-Sensação?

-Sim... algo como uma sensação inquietante, um sentimento angustiante.

-E quando isso começou?

-Desde que nos jogamos ao chão. Ele deve ter voado do meu pescoço.

Daven voltou os olhos outra vez no monstro, e continuou atirando, impedindo que ele se aproximasse. Mas continuou conversando comigo.

-Tenho uma ideia do que possa ser.

-Tem?

-Sim, por coincidência, li sobre isso recentemente- disse ele ainda sem tirar os olhos da cobra- É_nosi tis Psychís se Metallikó, _"A Únião da Alma ao Metal".É, basicamente, quando o criador do objeto o cria pensando em sua alma. Ou seja, o cria _especificamente_ para você. Isso une a alma e a vontade do dono com as do objeto.

-E... esse é o caso de Alastor?

-É o que parece. Ele chama por você, não chama?- disse ele- Bem, só depende de você. Minhas flechas não estão adiantando muito, mas acho que posso segurá-lo mais um tempo, acha que pode recuperar o colar? Se caiu quando nos jogamos, não deve estar longe.

-Posso procurar.

Daven correu em direção a cobra gigante, correu até ficar meio próximo a ela e apontou Thor bem para a cabeça dela. Quando viu ele se aproximar, a cobra olhou para ele e abriu a boca exibindo suas enormes presas.

E eu aposto que tem veneno naquilo.

Decidi não pensar nisso. Daven ficaria bem. O que eu tinha de fazer era procurar Alastor, comecei a olhar para o chão ao meu redor, além de prestar atenção na sensação incômoda que me embrulhava o estômago.

A cobra deu um bote e tentou abocanhar Daven, mas ele se jogou para o lado e, aproveitando que sua cabeça estava próxima, atirou uma flecha em um de seus olhos. A cobra deu um brado animalesco e furioso, ela rapidamente usou a calda para fazer uma "prisão" e impedir Daven de sair.

Bem, agora ele estava ferrado.

Tirei os olhos da luta procurando por Alastor mais desesperadamente, foi então que eu o vi. O brilho de meu precioso pingente. O alívio dominava o meu corpo enquanto corria em direção a ele.

-Selena cuidado!

Mas_ é claro _que eu não consegui chegar até lá.

Ao me ver correndo, a cobra tirou os olhos de Daven e foi até mim. Ela se pôs entre eu e Alastor, me impedindo de correr. Eu olhei para cima meio que em câmera lenta, e vi aquela coisa enorme na minha frente, encarando-me com aqueles olhos grandes e amarelos. A cobra estava pronta para atacar e eu estava paralisada pelo seu olhar.

Quando o monstro me atacou, Daven- agora libertado- começou a atirar sem parar em seu nariz, com o intuito de fazê-lo recuar.

-Selena acorda! Faz alguma coisa caramba!

O grito dele tirou-me do meu transe. Depois de ficar levemente atordoada, corri em direção a Alastor aproveitando a distração que Daven me proporcionava.

Eu sinceramente acho que tive uma descarga de adrenalina, pois corri tão rápido que acho que poderia ganhar uma competição. Quanto mais eu me aproximava de meu colar, mais a sensação de angústia diminuía.

Porém, quando eu estava a alguns passos dele. Eu fui pega.

A cobra. _Aquela maldita cobra_. Jogou seu rabo para cima de mim, eu caí no chão enquanto o rabo me prendia no mesmo, o peso da cobra me impedia até de me mexer. Eu estava sendo esmagada.

Estiquei meu braço para alcançar Alastor, estiquei até não poder mais. Porém minha mão ficou a centímetros dele e eu não conseguia pegá-lo.

_Alastor..._

Uma onda de frustração me invadiu. Droga! Eu não podia morrer ali!

_Ajuda..._

Eu podia sentir o peso da cobra esmagando o meu corpo, meus membros estavam ficando dormentes. Ao longe, podia ouvir que Daven estava perdendo

_Ajuda..._

Ainda tentava alcançar Alastor. Eu não queria morrer, não depois de tudo!

Foi nesse momento que Alastor começou a brilhar como nunca brilhou antes.

00000000000000000000000000

**Pessoal!**

**O que eu posso dizer? ME DESCULPEM pela demora.**

**Aconteceu o seguinte, há uma semana atrás, o cap estava pronto. O problema é que eu o achei ruim, então eu o descartei e comecei a escrever TUDO de novo!**

**E vcs entenderam o nome do cap não é? Por causa do Basilisco e tal...**

**O cap que eu descartei, eu acabei não apagando. Portanto, eu decidi que vou postá-lo no blog da fic (odeusdosheroisblogspot) ainda hoje. E vcs dizem o que acham dele...**

**Também peço perdão pelas péssimas cenas de ação. Não sou boa nisso...**

**Enfim, mereço reviews? **

**Kiss**


	9. Ocípite e Aelo

**Cap 9- Ocípite e Aelo.  
**

A luz que Alastor emanava era tanta que chegava a me cegar, e eu não era a única. A cobra começou a balançar a cabeça atordoada e deixou Daven de lado, mas ele ainda estava caído e não podia se levantar para fugir.

Eu nunca tinha visto meu colar brilhar daquele jeito, fechei os olhos para me proteger da forte luminosidade e estiquei os dedos até não poder mais.

Eu consegui alcançar Alastor, e o puxei a mim imediatamente. _Finalmente!_ Pensei aliviada. Mas meu alívio se transformou em surpresa quando vi que Alastor não se mexera, e que em minha mão havia um punho de espada.

Ainda confusa, puxei o punho. E, de dentro de Alastor, uma lâmina começou a se revelar.

Demorei alguns segundos para entender.

_Uma espada está saindo de dentro de Alastor!_

Depois de chegar a conclusão de que aquele colar adorava me surpreender, puxei a espada até tirá-la completamente do pingente. Era uma espada bem diferente das que tinham no acampamento, não era perfeitamente reta como as outras, era meio curva e sua lâmina era fina, longa e prateada, e seu punho também era mais fino e longo que os normais, era preto e tinha detalhes em prata.

Olhei para Daven, e o vi machucado no chão, lutando para se levantar.

-Selena!- gritou ele- aproveite essa chance! Ele ainda está atordoado!

Agora cheia de coragem, segurei a espada e corri em direção a cobra, enquanto mentalmente repassava os movimentos que Ciel me ensinara. Rapidamente aproveitando de minha vantagem, cravei minha lâmina na cobra.

Ela deu um berro monstruoso. Balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro indicando sua dor.

Mas... não morreu. É, eu já devia esperar. Mas aquilo só piorou ainda mais a nossa situação.

O grito da cobra ecoou, acredito, por todo o templo. Após isso, outros gritos foram ouvidos, porém esses vinham de outros lugares, ou melhor dizendo, de _todos_ os lugares. Tínhamos sido descobertos!

A cobra gritava, gritava e gritava cada vez mais, e os monstros do templo gritavam em resposta. Todo aquele barulho me ensurdecia, mas aquela era a menor de minhas preocupações.

Eu corri até Daven, sabia que tínhamos arrumado uma briga grande demais para nós, precisávamos dar um jeito de sair!

-Selena...- disse ele quando eu o alcancei- saia rápido daqui! Volte para o acampamento e avise sobre esse lugar à Quíron.

-E deixá-lo aqui? Deve ter batido a cabeça enquanto lutava com aquela cobra!

-Selena, eu não estou brincando!

-E muito menos eu!

-Vá!

-Só em seus sonhos!

-Oh que beleza!- disse uma voz em tom de zombaria- que casalzinho romântico!Veja irmã, não é exitante?

Já havia tomado tantos sustos naquela semana que tudo o que fiz ao ouvir a voz foi virar em sua direção.

Eram duas mulheres... ou pelo menos era o que _pareciam_. Tinham um cabelo azul que era espetado e estava completamente em pé, elas estavam nuas ( foi assim que soube que eram mulheres), e seu rosto me lembrava o de algum elfo do mal... ou coisa assim. Ah! Quase me esqueço, no lugar de braços, elas tinham asas de longas penas azuis, e no lugar de pernas, elas tinham pernas de pássaro.

Ótimo. Cobras e agora galinhas, se aparecer algum monstro-porco ou monstro-cavalo já dá para começar uma pequena fazenda...

-Não são muito inteligentes...- disse a a outra- fazem muito barulho.

-Isso não tem importância agora, tem?- disse a do lado direito

Nesse momento, aproximei-me mais de Daven e sussurrei

-_O que são elas?_

-_Harpias_- sussurrou ele de volta_._

As harpias logo pararam de bater papo, e desviaram sua atenção para a cobra, que ainda se lamentava.

-Basilisco inútil! Pare de choramingar!- gritou uma delas.

-Não consegue dar conta de dois míseros semideuses, realmente uma vergonha...- disse a outra em uma mistura de tristeza e decepção.

-Saia logo daqui, se só atrapalha- disse a primeira- vamos arranjar outro porteiro.

O Basilisco apenas abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse realmente sentido. Quando ele foi embora, eu fiquei com pena por um segundo, mas aí eu lembrei que ele tentou nos matar, e me pena se esvaiu.

-Ora Aelo, veja pelo lado bom!- disse- aqui estão dois meio-sangues que podemos comer!

Ok. Agora definitivamente era a hora de dar no pé, mas Daven não conseguia se levantar, então não tinha como fugirmos. Segurei Alastor com força, era a hora de lutar.

Ao meu lado, Daven pegou o seu arco, Thor, e fez o mesmo de antes. Puxou como se houvesse uma flecha imaginária, e lá estava a flecha de luz. Eu estava orgulhosa de que, mesmo caído, ele não ia se entregar.

-Olhe, Ocípite, eles vão lutar!

Então, a outra, Ocípite, falou conosco pela primeira vez desde que chegaram.

-Vocês querem brincar, hein?- disse ela- Sendo assim, vou mostrar porque sou chamada de "a rápida no voo"

Ela abriu as enormes asas e em um impulso com suas patas de pássaro, levantou voo.

E ela desapareceu.

Era tão rápida que tudo o que eu via eram vultos passando cada vez mais perto de nós. Daven começou a atirar suas flechas imediatamente, mas era impossível acertá-la.

Por algum motivo ela não nos atacava, apenas voava para lá e para cá enquanto Daven tentava acertar alguma flecha. Definitivamente ela estava brincando com a gente!

-É só o que tem, semideuses?- perguntou ela

A harpia voou o mais alto que pode, e ficou lá em cima rindo feito uma condenada.

Ela estava parada, é a minha melhor chance!

-_Keimusho rokku.- _disse

Assim, o teto em cima da harpia começou a se mexer e se esticar em direção a ela. O objetivo era formar uma prisão mas a harpia percebeu antes e voou para longe, até ficar no lado da outra harpia que só observava.

-Uma feiticeira!- exclamou uma delas

-Que prêmio!- disse a outra- Certo, Ocípite, hora de acabar com isso. Você leva a garota e eu o garoto.

-Sim!

A espada que eu tirei de Alastor ainda estava do meu lado. Eu peguei-a e a segurei em posição de ataque.

-É uma bela espada, menina- disse Ocípite- mas é inútil.

Ela levantou voo, e a outra harpia também. Ocípite foi tão veloz quanto antes, foi só um segundo e eu já estava presa nas garras dela.

-Selena!- gritou Daven

A outra harpia pegou Daven fácil, pois ele não conseguia andar. As duas começaram a voar em direções opostas, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi gritar enquanto olhava meu amigo sendo levado para a direção oposta a minha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apesar do voo, pouca coisa vi do templo. A harpia era tão rápida que em um instante ela já estava me largando em uma sala de pouca iluminação.

Mas tenho que admitir, não foi um pouso ruim, ao contrário do que esperava eu caí em alguma coisa macia.

-Aproveite a sorte, feiticeira!

Então a harpia saiu por uma pequena portinha no teto, que se fechou logo quando ela se foi.

Quando me vi só, olhei em volta. Soube logo porque havia caído em algo macio, a sala onde eu estava tinha o chão todo estofado, era como uma cama gigante! Até que esses monstros sabem como tratar uma visita...

-Ei, tudo bem?

Me virei para trás, topando com um garoto. Ele parecia um jogador de hóquei, ou de futebol, ele era grande, todo cheio de músculos e tinha um ar de "eu pego todas as líderes de torcida", ele me lembrou o idiota do meu internato, Teerance Franklin.

-Ah... estou sim- disse

Então apareceu outro garoto... idêntico ao primeiro, no início eu achei que tinham colocado um espelho ali mas logo vi que era outra pessoa.

-Quem é você?- perguntou ele sem remediar.

-Eu sou Selena Vegan, filha de Hécate.

-Eu sou Joseph Stainer- disse o primeiro que falou comigo- e esse é o Mario, somos filhos de Ares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok. gente, eu sei que o cap não esta tão grande quanto devia ser, mas a verdade é que era só isso que eu planejava para esse cap, além disso, eu escrevi com um pouco de pressa pq eu já tinha demorado demais ( culpem as minhas provas...)**

**Mas agora eu estou DE FÉRIAS, vou viajar e aproveitar, mas toda vez que eu tiver um tempinho vu escrever oks?**

**Ah! e mais uma coisa, para quem leu "The Lost Hero", saibam que muita coisa do livro eu não vou usar, já que minha fic é um final alternativo então não incluirá as informações de The Lost Hero, ou ao menos, não todas. Mas nada realmente relevante.**

**E não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**Kiss**


	10. Um sono bem merecido

**Cap 10- Um sono bem merecido.**

-Espera- disse-então vocês são os gêmeos de Ares? Os que desapareceram?

-Bem...- disse Joseph- estamos aqui a bastante tempo, então acho que podemos nos considerar desaparecidos...

-Oh puxa!- disse, invadida pela felicidade de ter cumprido meu objetivo- fui enviada para achá-los!

Os gêmeos se olharam como se estivessem dizendo "grande coisa!".

-Bom, você nos achou- disse Mario- mas como vai voltar? Está presa, como nós.

Era uma boa pergunta, olhei para os lados e vi que a sala onde estávamos não tinha nem porta. Não tinha sequer uma entrada de ar, como aqueles gêmeos conseguiram ficar aqui sem sufocarem?

Dei um longo suspiro.

-Nisso eu vou ter que pensar- disse

-Estamos aqui a tempo o bastante para já termos pensado em tudo- disse Joseph- só há uma saída, aquela pequena portinha lá em cima, da qual a harpia te trouxe.

-E não dá pra fazer uma corda de lençóis ou algo assim?- disse- essa sala é tipo uma cama gigante, deve ter muitos lençóis...

-E tem.-disse Mario- mas mesmo que consigamos alcançar a portinha, ela só abre por fora.

Cruzei os braços enquanto pensava.

-Isso quer dizer que precisamos de um plano...-disse

-Hunf, boa sorte com isso-disse Mario enquanto se levantava e ia para outra parte da sala.

Eu fiquei olhando confusa ele ir embora, Joseph sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Não liga para ele- disse ele- meu irmão está irritado, nós estamos presos aqui a tanto tempo...

-Ah... certo.

-Não consegue pensar em nada, não é?

-Minha cabeça está vazia...

-É lógico, deve estar exausta- disse Joseph, e, agora que ele mencionou, estava mesmo-Olhe, quer um conselho? Durma um pouco.

-Dormir? Mas...

-Você esta cansada, não esta? E assim poderá pensar melhor quando acordar- disse ele- e os sonhos muitas vezes guardam muitas surpresas. Principalmente para meio-sangues

-Só que...- eu ainda não estava convencida- e se algum monstro...

-Ah! Com isso não precisa se preocupar- disse Joseph- nós estamos aqui a mais de uma semana e ainda não fomos comidos! Não sei o porque, mas de certa forma vamos ficar bem.

Eu me calei, mas duvidava que eu conseguiria dormir naquela situação, principalmente se formos pelo fato de que Daven poderia estar em perigo!

-Não, eu não vou...

Fui interrompida por uma almofada que voou na minha cara.

-Você é _muito_ teimosa sabia?-disse Joseph rindo

-Sabia- respondi

-Aproveite que já esta com um travesseiro na mão- disse ele- e vá para os braços de Morpheu!

Ainda rindo Joseph foi embora para o lado de seu irmão carrancudo. É engraçado eles serem tão iguais e ainda sim tão diferentes, acho que isso acontece com todos os gêmeos... enfim, acabei cedendo a ele e resolvi tentar dormir nem que fosse um pouco.

Lembram do que eu disse lá em cima? Que eu não ia conseguir dormir? Logo descobri estar redondamente enganada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No meu sonho, estava em um barco no meio de uma tempestade e em um mar em fúria.

Mas apesar do sonho ser meu, eu não estava lá. Estava vendo tudo de fora, como se fosse um filme. O barco era meio grande, mas nada luxuoso, os marinheiros trabalhavam duramente para enfrentar a tempestade, a força do mar balançava o barco perigosamente enquanto as ondas alagavam o través.

Definitivamente, não era um lugar que eu gostaria de estar.

Do convés do barco, tentando se proteger, saiu um garoto de aparentemente a minha idade que usava roupas surradas. Nada de anormal, exceto, claro, o fato dele ter cabelos brancos, mesmo sendo um adolescente.

O cabelo dele me intrigou, nunca tinha visto alguém jovem de cabelo branco, será que ele era albino?

Ele se segurava nas caixas de mercadorias da embarcação, tentando não cair com o balançar do barco. Porém uma onda enorme os atingiu e a água invadiu toda a embarcação, e a força do impacto fez o garoto cair na água.

Foi nessa parte que meu sonho foi interrompido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senti minha cabeça girar, ainda zonza por causa do sonho anterior. Olhei em volta e vi que não estava na minha prisão.

Estava em um algum lugar escuro, parecia ser uma floresta. Do ponto onde eu estava, saiam três trilhas, três caminhos diferentes. _Uma encruzilhada?_ Pensei

-Ah! Você chegou, Selena.

Olhei para o lado, e vi uma mulher olhando para mim.

Ela estava sentada em uma pedra e ao seu redor havia uma grande matilha, usava um vestido que acho que saiu da Idade Média, era preto na parte que ia do busto à saia, e o resto do vestido era vermelho, com mangas estufadas que a faziam parecer com uma princesa, também tinha um cabelo vermelho que ia até a cintura e olhos bem verdes.

A mulher olhou pra mim, e sorriu.

-Desculpe tirá-la do outro sonho tão bruscamente- disse ela- apesar de que não era um dos melhores, não?

-Eu...- disse- ainda estou sonhando?

-Ah, está sim.- disse ela enquanto tirava um pouco de cabelo dos olhos

-Você...- disse- quem é você?

Ela riu como se a minha pergunta fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

-Tem certeza que não sabe?

Prendi a respiração por uns instantes antes de respondê-la.

- Hécate.

Ela sorriu enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

-Aproxime-se- disse Hécate enquanto estendia a mão.

Quando comecei a andar na direção dela, a matilha a sua volta se agitou e os cães começaram a sair de seus lugares para abrir um caminho até a minha mãe. Me senti meio desconfortável ao ver tantos olhos caninos me encarando mas eu tentei ignorar o máximo que pude, o cachorro que estava deitado aos pés de Hécate levantou-se para me cumprimentar.

"_É muito bom vê-la de novo, querida"_

-Hécuba!- disse ao reconhecê-la

"_Oh! Fico feliz que lembre-se de mim"_

-Ah, já conheceu minha companheira!- disse Hécate- cães não são companheiros maravilhosos? Não sei o que seria de mim sem os meus...

-Ahn... por que me chamou aqui... mãe?

Ou melhor dizendo, por que me abandonou em um orfanato qualquer e agora de repente quer falar comigo?

-Ah certo- disse ela- tenho coisas importantes para falar com você, querida, mas uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiramente, quer sentar-se?

Incomodou-me um pouco ela me chamar de "querida", mas decidi ignorar.

-Eu estou bem assim.

-Bom, se assim preferir...- disse Hécate

Ela deu um longo suspiro antes de ajeitar sua madeixas ruivas.

-Bem, essa sua missão deve ter lhe mostrado que andam acontecendo uns... problemas. No mundo todo, pessoas estão desaparecendo...

-Sim- respondi- e também há o covil de monstros em que eu estou presa.

-Exato- disse ela- os monstros estão se reunindo, Selena, e isso é preocupante. Monstros só trabalham juntos se alguém os reúne. E até mesmo os que estão presos no Tártaro estão se agitando.

Há 60 anos, algo parecido aconteceu...

-A Segunda Guerra dos Titãs- disse

-Sim, a Guerra dos Titãs- disse Hécate- na época, aquele que reunia os monstros era Cronos. Os deuses perceberam o que estava acontecendo muito tarde, e isso quase custou o Olimpo. Sabe como o Olimpo foi salvo da última vez?

-Pelos... semideuses?

-Semideuses. Vocês não são chamados de "heróis" por nada, sabia? Do mesmo jeito que causam problemas vocês também os resolvem, por que acha que os deuses iriam construir um acampamento só para vocês? Por mais que Zeus ou qualquer outro dos deuses chatos neguem, precisamos de vocês.

-E... onde eu entro nisso?

-Em tudo!- disse Hécate- na última Grande Batalha, eu lutei contra o Olimpo, pois o mesmo nunca se deu o direito de respeitar! Graças a Percy, hoje sou mais respeitada, então vou lutar com o Olimpo dessa vez, mas...

-Mas o que?- perguntei

-Antigas desavenças não são facilmente esquecidas- disse ela- eles vão desconfiar de mim, e quem sabe até neguem minha ajuda, preciso provar a eles que estamos do mesmo lado e é aí aonde você entra.

-Mas o que eu posso fazer?

-Você será minha campeã- disse Hécate- eu sou a deusa do destino, então, quando você nasceu soube na hora que você teria um grande papel no futuro. Apesar de que eu não precisava ser a deusa do destino para saber disso, seu talento excepcional já levanta suspeitas de sua importância.

-Destino? A senhora vê o futuro?- perguntei sem nem pensar.

-Destino e futuro estão ligados, mas não são a mesma coisa- disse ela- o futuro eu deixo para as Moiras e para Apolo e seu oráculo, o destino, além de poder ser alterado, é mais subjetivo. Mas não é esse o nosso assunto, a questão é que eu precisarei de você quando o próxima guerra acontecer – e ela acontecerá, não duvide disso – mas para isso você vai precisar ser mais do que é hoje.

-Está dizendo que eu não sou boa o bastante?- disse me ofendendo.

-Ainda não és uma grande feiticeira- disse Hécate, ainda sem tirar o sorriso gentil do rosto- mas isso pode ser mudado.

Suspirei cansada agora desejando ter aceitado um lugar para me sentar, _e agora, o que ainda vou ter que fazer? _Pensei

-Você foi poupada pelos monstros por ser uma feiticeira, fizeram isso pois feiticeiras são valiosas, sabe o por que?

Pensei um pouco, mas depois de um tempo vi que não tinha resposta. Quando disse que não sabia, Hécate assentiu.

-Natural- disse ela- pois você ainda não tem as habilidades que fazem uma feiticeira ser valiosa.

-Mas... eu sou boa em magia, falo a Língua Antiga quase fluentemente e...- eu protestei, mas ela levantou a mão e eu parei de falar.

-Eu sei de tudo isso, mas...- Hécate não terminou a frase, ela pareceu pensar antes de de continuar- vou fazê-la entender o que eu quero dizer, que tipo de feitiços você usa?

-Bem, uma vez usei plantas para prender uns caras do chalé de Ares...

-Coisa que qualquer Sátiro, um filho de Démeter ou de Perséfone e até uma dríade faria- disse ela, depois fez um sinal para que eu continuasse.

-Eu já levitei eu e Daven para sairmos de um porão- disse

-Coisa facilmente feita por um filho de Éolo, ou de Zeus.- disse Hécate

-E há pouco tempo atrás usei pedra para fazer uma prisão- _"Não deu certo"_ pensei _"mas era essa a intenção"_ , eu já adivinhava o que ela diria.

-Coisa facilmente feita por um filho de Hades- disse ela- entende o que estou tentando lhe dizer? O feitiços que você usa podem ser facilmente feitos por outros. Controle de água? Um filho de Poseidon seria bem melhor que você, plantas? um filho de Démeter, terra? um filho de Hades, ar? um filho de Zeus. Acha mesmo que são por essas habilidades que as feiticeiras são tão procuradas?

-Não- respondi, era triste, mas ela tinha razão.

Hécate se levantou da pedra na qual estava sentada, e começou a andar por entre seus cães, ela fez um sinal com a mão para que eu a acompanhasse. E foi o que fiz. Foi estranho. Os cães dela nos reverenciavam por onde passávamos, mas Hécate parecia bem confortável.

-Agora vamos pensar nas grandes feiticeiras, você as conhece?- recomeçou ela

-Algumas...

-Ótimo. E que tipo de feitiço ela realizavam?

-Bem, Circe transformava os homens em porcos, não é?

-Sim, mas hoje ela gosta mais de porquinhos-da-índia -comentou Hécate

-Também tem uma tal Medeia, lembro que ela dá a Jasão uma armadura que o protege de...- eu não lembrada do que.

-Não foi uma armadura, foi um bálsamo, e ele o protegia do fogo e do ferro- disse Hécate- e ela também era ardilosa, e não media esforços para conseguir o que queria. Medeia queria ficar com Jasão, e enganou, manipulou e matou quantos foram necessários para que conseguisse ficar com ele. Mas não apenas Medeia como também Jasão foram castigados por esses crimes, e Jasão não a perdoou por isso...- Então ela balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "isso não é importante"- quanto a magia, ela era bem singular, usava a magia que fosse precisa para que ela conseguisse o que queria, mas a que Medeia era melhor era na arte de enfeitiçar objetos.

Então Hécate parou de andar, e olhou diretamente para mim.

-É por esse tipo de magia que as feiticeiras são essenciais, principalmente em uma guerra, e isso para ambos os lados. Na última guerra, eu fui a primeira dos deuses menores que Cronos buscou.

-Mas...- protestei

-Qual é o problema?- perguntou ela

-Tanto Circe quanto Medeia foram conhecidas por serem _más_! E a senhora quer que eu me espelhe nelas?- disse- a senhora não queria que eu aliviasse sua barra com o Olimpo? E agora quer que eu use a mesma magia que...

Hécate suspirou.

-Não culpe o tipo de magia, Selena, o poder não tem nada a ver com o caminho que elas escolheram tomar. Não é a _magia_, e sim o modo que ela é usada- disse ela olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos- as grandes feiticeiras não foram sempre más, mas foram as que fizeram coisas ruins que ficaram conhecidas, coisa que, mais tarde, gerou o preconceito com bruxas- nessa hora, Hécate olhou para o céu recordando do passado- os EUA era um horror nessa época, visito sempre aqui no Mundo Inferior minhas seguidoras que foram mortas injustamente! Enfim, o caso é, a magia que você usa, a com palavras na Língua Antiga, querida, é o básico do básico.

-O que a senhora quer que eu faça?- perguntei esquecendo de que estava falando com uma deusa- que eu vá até Circe e seja aluna dela?

-Oh, não! Isso seria uma tragédia!- disse Hécate- não vai ser ensinada por Circe, meu bem, e sim por mim.

-Pela _senhora_?

Ela riu com a minha surpresa

-Aprenda agora isso, Selena, eu nunca faço as coisas como os outros deuses fazem, por isso eles não me compreendem... sabia que sou conhecida como A Incompreendida?- disse Hécate- não há ninguém vivo que possa lhe ensinar isso de forma que você use o conhecimento de uma forma melhor que suas irmãs, então eu mesma o farei.

Só percebi que estava de boca aberta quando Hécate estendeu a mão para fechá-la. Mas é que tava difícil absorver a informação.

-Primeiro, vou lhe ensinar um pouco de cada, depois escolherei algo para que você se especialize...-continuou ela ignorando minha expressão incrédula- antes de mais nada, preciso que você, por favor, pare de usar a Língua Antiga.

-E como quer que eu faça magia? Com a força do meu pensamento?- disse, puxa, eu a estou desafiando muito ultimamente.

Ela nem ligou de eu a estar desafiando, na verdade pareceu até satisfeita.

-Exatamente, pelo pensamento, é assim que as grandes feiticeiras fazem magia.

Minha incredulidade aumentou

-E como é que se faz isso?

Hécate me olhou por um segundo, depois disse

-Se eu lhe perguntasse como levantar um braço, saberia me responder?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa, como se levanta o braço?

-Não se pode responder essa pergunta- disse ela depois que eu fiquei um tempo calada- na teoria, são os músculos que se contraem para levantar o braço, mas na prática, é algo instintivo, então não se pode explicar, e assim é com a magia por pensamento. É algo instintivo, porém só aparece quando a feiticeira tem consciência do que quer. Meus meio-sangues nunca tiveram professores de magia, por isso nunca tiveram consciência de que basta querer.

"_Basta querer"_ dizia para mim mesma _"Basta querer"_

-Mas esta ainda não é a minha primeira lição- disse Hécate

Quando dei por mim tínhamos voltado até o ponto de onde começamos, e a deusa sentou-se outra vez em sua pedra.

"_O que vai ensinar a ela, Lady?"_ perguntou Hécuba

-Já vai ver- disse ela- preste atenção Selena, é uma das magias básicas, mas muito importante para feitiços mentais mais complicados. É simples. Colocando magia na voz, pode fazer com que qualquer um faça o que você quer.

-Magia na voz?

-Acumule a energia de Alastor em sua garganta, e sua voz sairá cheia de mágica, convencerá até o Presidente dos EUA a fazer o que você quer- disse ela- alguns filhos de Afrodite podem fazer isso sem magia, e os mesmos são imunes ao feitiço. Mas, desta vez, as feiticeiras são mais poderosas.

Havia tanto mais que eu queria perguntar, como ela iria me ensinar magia? Como eu iria praticar? Quantos tipos de magia existia? Quais são todos os poderes de Alastor?

Mas, antes que eu pudesse perguntar, todo o lugar a nossa volta tremeluziu, como uma TV ficando sem sinal.

-Parece que alguém está lhe acordando...- disse Hécate

-Não, espera! Uma última coisa!

-O que?- o sonho tremeluziu de novo

-Quando eu recebi Alastor, a senhora me mandou o endereço do senhor Alexander, ele nos ajudou muito, mas por que a senhora quis que eu o visse?

-Ah... bem, eu achei que você gostaria de conhecer o seu pai- agora a "imagem" do sonho estava uma confusão de cores- tenho que ir. Boa sorte.

**Esse saiu BEM MAIS RÁPIDO não é? Bem, estou de férias, então estou com TEMPO.**

**Talvez o tempo acabe, talvez não, dependendo de como vai ser a minha viagem...**

**Enfim...**

**BOAS FÉRIAS PARA TODOS!**

**E reviews né? Não se esqueçam! Elas me inspiram, me fazem feliz e os dedinhos não caem!**

**Kiss**


	11. Hipnotizo uma barata

**Cap 11- Hipnotizo uma barata.**

Acordei com alguém me balançando, ainda estava tontinha e minha visão ainda não estava focada, por isso levei um tempo para descobrir qual dos gêmeos era o que me acordava, quando vi a cara séria dele logo percebi que era Mario.

Deuses, o que esse garoto tinha contra mim?

-Jantar- foi a única coisa que Mario disse ao ver minha expressão de "por que você tinha que me acordar?"

-Já vou- respondi enquanto me sentava

Afaguei meu rosto com as mãos, lembrando-me dos meus dois sonhos. Era muita informação para uma pessoa só. O garoto, a reputação de Hécate, minha magia, meu pai...

Deuses! Eu conheci o meu pai e sequer sabia disso! Remexi minhas memórias do senhor Alexander, era como quando você lê um livro ou vê um filme pela segunda vez, e por isso tem uma impressão diferente. Eu começava a me lembrar do senhor Alexander como meu pai, será que eu tenho algo de parecido com ele?

E ainda tinha as coisas sobre magia que Hécate disse, sobre a minha magia ser básica demais, sobre como minha magia deveria ser, sobre..., agora que eu me lembro, Hécate disse que eu teria aulas com ela, me pergunto como ela pretende fazer isso, por sonhos? E ainda tinha aquilo que ela me ensinara, a 1° lição, como eu conseguiria fazer aquilo?

E por último, tinha aquele garoto estranho que caiu no mar no meu primeiro sonho.

Ele tinha mesmo cabelos brancos ou foi só impressão minha?

-Ei garota!- gritou um dos gêmeos (olhei rápido e não consegui identificar qual deles era)- se não vier vamos comer a sua parte!

Suspirei e deixei minhas confusões de lado. Andei até onde eles estava sentados, do outro lado da sala, devorando algo que eu não conseguia identificar. Vem cá, todos os filhos de Ares se parecem com animais?

-De onde veio essa comida?- perguntei

Ao chegar mais perto, vi que era só pão e água.

-Não sabemos- disse Joseph com a boca cheia de comida

-Como assim não sabem?- perguntei- estão aqui a tanto tempo e sequer se perguntaram?

-É claro que nós nos perguntamos, é realmente estranho- disse Mario parecendo meio ofendido- mas a comida simplesmente aparece!

-Ela não pode simplesmente aparecer!- disse, mas depois me tornei pensativa ao dizer- espera aí, a comida aparece sempre no mesmo lugar?

-Na verdade, agora que você perguntou, sim-disse Joseph

Me pus a pensar, ou havia uma feiticeira ali, ou...

Pelo fato de eu ter parado de falar, os dois voltaram a comer feitos dois trogloditas como se não houvesse nada de errado, então eu me aproximei e tirei a bandeja de comida à força.

-Hei!

-Qual é! Não vai ficar com tudo pra você!

Ignorei os protestos e coloquei a bandeja em um canto não muito longe dali.

-Tomem, podem comer- disse- só queria liberar o espaço.

Eles deram de ombros e voltaram a atacar as bandejas. E voltei minha atenção no lugar agora vazio, me aproximei e tateei a parede procurando alguma coisa que indicasse que havia uma saída ali.

-O que você está fazendo?- perguntou um dos gêmeos ( eu estava de costas, não pude ver qual deles era)

-Procurando uma saída.

-Na parede?- disse ele como se dissesse "é impossível"

Me virei para os dois, e pude ver que quem falava era Joseph.

-Sim, vocês disseram que a comida aparece sempre no mesmo lugar...

-É um feitiço- disse Mario- nós já vimos a comida aparecendo.

Anh... bem, então era mesmo a primeira opção.

Mas isso só piorou a nossa já delicada situação, havia uma feiticeira ali, provavelmente muito mais experiente que eu. Mesmo que eu consiga arranjar um jeito de sair daqui, para fugirmos do templo, teríamos que ter a sorte de não topar com ela.

Então, o que mais eu podia fazer? Sentei e comecei a comer os pedaços de pão "sobreviventes"

-E aí, como foi a sua "dormida"?- perguntou Joseph

-Esclarecedor- disse apenas, achei que deveria guardar minha conversa com minha mãe apenas para mim- mas... posso perguntar uma coisa?

Joseph fez um gesto com o braço que significava "vá em frente".

-Como vocês acabaram parando aqui?- perguntei, mas foi Mario quem respondeu

-Do mesmo jeito que você.

Aquilo me enfureceu.

-Precisa ser tão grosso?- respondi um pouco brava.

-Precisa fazer perguntas estúpidas?

-Qual é o problema da minha pergunta?

-Você não entende o significado da palavra "estúpida"?

-O que você tem contra mim, garoto?

-Por que quer saber?

Paramos de falar quando ouvimos a risada de Joseph

-Deuses, isso parece "só perguntas"!- disse ele- Mario, não precisa ser desse jeito com ela. Selena, perdoe meu irmão, sim? Ele não sabe ser gentil.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça. Já estava mais calma e brigas não são adequadas a horas como essas, precisávamos nos unir.

Mas Mario não pensava assim.

-Por que você esta do lado dela?- disse ele como se o dever de seu irmão era ficar do seu lado.

-Porque não se trata mal garotas bonitas.- disse Joseph como se dissesse algo óbvio.

Ele se calou, mas não parecia muito disposto a ser meu amigo.

-Não se preocupe- disse Joseph se levantando para sentar ao meu lado- não é nada com você, ele é assim com todo mundo.

-Imagino como ele deve ser popular.

-Nem me fale, se não fosse por mim...

-Cara, eu ainda estou aqui!- disse Mario

A conversa estava até divertida, mas não se prolongou pois fomos interrompidos por um barulho que vinha de cima. Olhamos todos para lá e vimos que a entradinha por onde eu fui jogada se abria, pouco a pouco a fraca luz que vinha de fora encheu a nossa prisão, senti meu estômago virar de ansiedade do que viria a seguir.

Então vimos um monstro esquisito, se eu fosse descrevê-lo, diria "barata super desenvolvida". Imaginem uma barata meio humana, e vai dar parecido. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu de _nojo_, enquanto via a barata estender um dos seus braços, que estava segurando um garoto desmaiado. Em um instante percebi quem era.

-Daven!- gritei

Meu grito o despertou. Ele arregalou os olhos quando percebeu sua situação e começou a debater para sair das garras daquele inseto.

A barata-super-desenvolvida não ligou muito pra ele. Largou-o de qualquer maneira e ele caiu conosco em nossa prisão. Minha mente começou a trabalhar tão bem que eu me surpreenderia se tivesse tempo, quando o inseto fechasse a porta estaríamos presos outra vez, o único jeito de escaparmos era fazer com que o inseto deixasse a porta aberta.

Mas... como?

"_É simples. Colocando magia na voz, pode fazer com que qualquer um faça o que você quer."_ Lembrei-me. _"__Acumule a energia de Alastor em sua garganta, e sua voz sairá cheia de mágica, convencerá até o Presidente dos EUA a fazer o que você quer"_

Parecia ser o único jeito, mas como é que eu ia fazer isso? Eu sequer havia tentado fazer magia por pensamento, como eu ia fazer isso funcionar?

Mas... não havia jeito, era isso ou virar comida de monstro.

Comecei a pegar a energia de Alastor como eu fazia com magia normal, mas não fazia ideia de como acumulá-la na garganta, por isso quando disse – Espere! - ele não deu muita atenção, mas deve ter ficado curioso, pois acabou parando. Dei graças aos deuses.

_Basta querer_!- Pensei lembrando de Hécate -_Basta pensar_!

Comecei a sentir minha garganta formigar, agora deve funcionar!- Olhe, o senhor não acha que deveria repensar... algumas coisas?

O inseto fez um gesto de confusão, o feitiço deve estar fraco, mais energia! Minha garganta começou a formigar tanto que já estava incomodando, mas eu não estava nem aí – Quer dizer, porque fechar a porta? Para que? Deixe o vento circular!- disse, eu nunca tinha falado tanta bobagem na minha vida! Em um flash de memória, lembrei-me da mansão em Cusco, na boate de monstros, onde um deles havia mencionado uma mestra – Sua mestra ia adorar saber que você esta tratando bem as visitas!

Eu já estava olhando bem nos olhos da barata, nem foi tão nojento... e na verdade eu nem estava pensando nisso. O inseto já estava tão vidrado por mim e pelo som da minha voz que meio que acenou roboticamente com a cabeça, e foi embora deixando a porta aberta.

Foi só quando a barata foi embora que eu percebi o quanto eu estava concentrada, ao olhar em volta vi Joseph, Mario e até Daven (que ainda estava estirado no chão) me encarando como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Os três estavam de boca aberta.

-O que foi?- perguntei ao ver aquelas caras, apesar de já saber a resposta...

-Você...- disse Mario- como você fez aquilo?

-Foi tão doido! Você convenceu ele com um bando de besteiras!- disse Joseph

Sorri sentindo meu ego inflar. Nem acreditava que tinha conseguido!

-Bem, ela é uma feiticeira- explicou Daven ao gêmeos desinformados- mas, ainda sim, foi incrível, nunca vi seus irmãos fazendo algo assim!

Ele deu um daqueles seus sorrisos que brilhavam como o Sol, e eu senti meu rosto queimar.

-Então...- disse disposta a mudar de assunto- o que acha de aproveitarmos a nossa chance hein? Antes que outro monstro apareça e perceba que a porta esta aberta?

-Certo- disse Mario- acho melhor pegarmos uns lençóis, para fazer uma corda...

Mas Daven o interrompeu

-Não é necessário – ele estendeu a mão para as suas costas, e pegou Thor.

-Ah! Não é aquele arco mágico?- disse Joseph- ele não só atirava luz?

-Mas a luz tem várias utilidades- explicou ele- posso fazer com que a luz ganhe matéria, olhem só.

Ele estendeu o arco e o puxou como se houvesse uma flecha imaginária, então apareceu a flecha de luz. Ele a atirou e ela prendeu em uma rachadura na rocha logo acima da saída, mas diferentemente das outras vezes, a luz também estava no trajeto arco-flecha, fazendo uma "corda de luz".

-Legal- disse Mario

Legal? Apenas legal?

-É incrível Daven!- disse- mas... dá mesmo para subir?

-Dá sim- respondeu ele sorrindo como sempre

-Vamos ver- disse Joseph indo em direção da corda de luz, Mario o seguiu com a mesma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Joseph segurou na corda, e começou a subir normalmente seguido logo após por seu irmão.

-Bem, nunca foram muito amigáveis comigo...- comentou Daven

-Pra mim era apenas Mario...- disse

E depois nós os seguimos também, eu achava que eu me sentiria aliviada de ver a luz do dia mas aquilo era um templo fechado, não _tinha_ luz do dia. Enfim... logo que saímos chegamos a um corredor de pedra escuro, a única luz vinha da flecha de Daven.

-Não vejo nada...- disse Joseph

-Então... e agora?- disse Daven- ainda é noite? Se for, Selena poderia...

-Não dá para saber se é dia ou noite! E isso não faz diferença...- disse Mario

-Faz sim, minha mãe, Hécate, é a deusa guia, mas meus poderes só funcionam a noite!- disse a ele

-Tente achar o caminho, então- disse Mario- aí veremos se é noite!

Fiz o que ele disse, pensei em como achei o caminho para o meu chalé no acampamento, em como foi natural, e tentei fazer o mesmo.

-Está de dia- disse decepcionada

-Ótimo, nossa bússola falhou, e agora?- disse Mario

-Não podemos ficar parados aqui- disse Daven- vamos ter que procurar alguma saída...

-Então vai ter que ser da maneira difícil- disse Joseph- o jeito é andar.

Daven pegou sua flecha de luz e foi na frente, iluminando o caminho. Começamos andar para uma direção qualquer, incertos do que encontraríamos, tínhamos que torcer para a sorte estar do nosso lado... Enquanto andávamos pela escuridão quase total, comecei a rezar baixinho a minha mãe, a Percy, e a quem mais que pudesse nos ajudar.

_Se alguém ou algum deus estiver me escutando..._

Eu sussurrava tão baixinho que nem eu mesma me ouvia.

_...Nos ajudem, por favor, nos ajudem..._

Não era uma oração elaborada, mas eu não tinha tempo de pensar em alguma coisa bonita, só sabia que precisava urgentemente de ajuda. Logo depois eu percebi que éramos três semideuses perdidos em um lugar com centenas de monstros...

É, estávamos ferrados.

Mas ao menos morreríamos com honra.

Depois de andarmos uns 15 minutos por entre os corredores de pedra, estávamos em um silêncio quase que mortal, por isso quase tive infarto quando Daven deu um alto espirro.

-Atchin!

-Caramba, que susto!-disse

-Saúde- disse Joseph

-Desculpe, eu sou alérgico a ...- dizia Daven até ele parar de falar e olhar surpreso para cima-...gatos.

Um alto rugido foi ouvido. Os três garotos me empurraram para o chão.

-Quimera!- gritou Mario ao ver a criatura, tinha cabeça e corpo de leão, uma cabeça e asas de dragão e outra cabeça de cabra.

Os três se puseram na minha frente como que para me proteger. Eu já estava cansada desse machismo que agora estava três vezes maior, estava de dia e os meus poderes estavam mais fracos, mas não queria dizer que eu não podia lutar! Além do mais, os gêmeos de Ares tiveram suas espadas retiradas, então não podiam fazer muita coisa...

Mas o nosso problema acabou sendo que o rugido da Quimera não foi do tipo _"eu vou matá-los!"_ e sim do tipo _"Ei galera! Venham ver o que eu achei!"_

E a "galera" chegou rápido, viu? Nem deu tempo dos gêmeos perceberem que não tinham espadas e logo ouvimos outros rugidos e granidos, e esses sim significavam _"eu vou matá-los"_

-Gente...- disse ao ouvir os rugidos aumentarem- e agora?

-Ah! O de sempre.- disse Joseph- corre.

Então eu corri na escuridão total e sem nem olhar se os outros estavam me seguindo. Isso foi bem ruim da minha parte, quer dizer, eu tecnicamente era a _capitã_. Eu deveria ter me preocupado se eles estavam ou não me seguindo, mas se bem que nem importa tanto já que mesmo que eu olhasse para trás, eu não conseguiria vê-los (bem, talvez o Daven eu conseguiria ver, já que ele estava com a flecha...).

Enfim, mais uma vez, eu estava sendo perseguida por centenas de monstros.

Isso já estava virando rotina...

Foi duro correr no escuro, eu dei de cara com uma parede umas cinco vezes, sem falar que eu não fazia a menor ideia de aonde eu ia parar...

Foi então que eu vi um pequeno raio de luz ao longe.

Era literalmente uma luz no fim do túnel, e corri para lá automaticamente. A luz foi aumentando, aumentando até que eu finalmente saí.

-Saímos do templo?- ouvi Joseph perguntar

-Não- disse Mario

O lugar onde estávamos era uma longa planície de pedra, e pelo que vi da floresta ao longe parecia ser um lugar alto.

-É uma especie de pátio...- disse Daven

-Por que a gente não pula?- disse Joseph

-Só se quiser virar sanduíche de semideus - disse Daven- isso deve ter uns 10 metros de altura...

Os monstros que nos perseguiam chegaram sem muita demora, e pudemos vê-los com clareza dessa vez, a Quimera estava na frente, e os outros tinham formas e tamanhos variados, e em um segundo os monstros encheram o pátio.

Os gêmeos, Daven e eu ficamos encolhidos em um canto, protegidos apenas pelas flechas de Daven, eu já preparava Alastor e escolhendo as palavras que eu usaria ( apesar de Hécate ter dito para eu fazer magia por pensamento, mas oras! eu não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo!)

Estávamos prontos para briga.

Mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, os monstros começaram a recuar.

Mas não por causa de nós.

-O que esta acontecendo?- disse Mario- por que eles estão recuando?

-Eu tenho minha suposição- disse seu irmão com um misto de surpresa e medo- dá só uma olhada – e ele apontou para céu.

Inicialmente, fiquei com medo. Já que o que vi foram três criaturas voando majestosamente no céu, eram grandes e escamosos, suas garras e dentes me lembravam um dinossauro... E estavam voando em nossa direção.

-Por Apolo, não acredito no que estou vendo!- disse Daven

-O que são?- perguntei

-Dragões- respondeu ele.

Pude confirmar o que ele disse quando eles chegaram mais perto, eles se aproximaram já cuspindo fogo nos monstros, os que estavam mais na frente, como a Quimera, foram transformados em pó.

Agora entendi porque os monstros recuaram.

Tivemos que nos abaixar para nos proteger das chamas, por isso não vimos os monstros fugirem. Quando senti que não estava mais tão quente, abri os olhos, e vi o pátio de pedra vazio.

-É isso aí! Não é hoje que vamos para o Hades!- comemorou Joseph

-Bem... eu realmente ainda tenho muito o que fazer- concordou Mario

Então, senti ar tremer pela força de um bater de asas. Os dragões estavam vindo ao nosso encontro.

Ficamos imóveis, sabíamos que eles estavam do nosso lado, mas a ansiedade quando se trata de criaturas como aquelas é inevitável.

Apenas quando os três pousaram logo a nossa frente, pude ver que haviam garotos montados nos dragões.

Então... eles eram...

-Hey!- disse um dos garotos em seu dragão- estão todos bem?

-Estamos- disse Daven- valeu pela ajuda, foi por pouco...

-É mesmo- disse Joseph- chegaram bem na hora! Quase que a gente vira sanduba!

Eu não os cumprimentei, estava perplexa demais para falar.

O garoto que falou conosco estava em um dragão de cor bronze, e entre os três, estava no meio. Tinha cabelos e olhos pretos, uma pele morena e um ar latino... o da direita estava montando um dragão negro, ele tinha cabelos pretos compridos que me lembravam um samurai, e na esquerda havia uma garota, montada em um dragão azul escuro, ela tinha cabelos louros bem lisos e olhos claros (mas não consegui identificar a cor).

-Eu sou Pietro- disse o do meio- aqueles são Luana e Carter

-Eu sou Joseph, e esse é meu irmão Mario.

-Sou Selena- disse me anunciando pela primeira vez.

-E eu Daven.

-Prazer em conhecê-los- disse Carter- somos Cavaleiros do Lord Percy.

-Já que foram feitas as apresentações, acho melhor irmos logo, não é Pietro?- disse Luana

-Tem razão- disse ele- subam! Precisamos ir a um lugar!

Os dragões se baixaram e deitaram-se no chão para facilitar a nossa subida. Nenhum de nós discutiu, principalmente eu, estava louca para sair daquela floresta. Eu fui com Pietro, Daven com Carter e os gêmeos foram com Luana.

Enquanto Pietro me ajudava a subir em seu dragão bronze, perguntei

-Aonde vamos?

-Não é óbvio?- disse ele- estamos indo até o nosso Lord.

**Podem ser honestos comigo, mereço morrer?**

**Sim, mereço, eu sei que sim.**

**Gente, eu sei que eu DISSE que teríamos caps mais rápidos nessas férias, mas as coisas não saíram como eu planejei. Sabe, eu só consigo escrever sozinha, e como eu estou hospedada na casa da minha avó (e, devo acrescentar, minha família é ENORME, minha avó teve onze filhos, então acho que tenho mais primos que roupas), a casa está sempre movimentada e os únicos momentos em que eu conseguia ficar sozinha eram de madrugada, mas quem disse que eu conseguia escrever com sono?**

**Foi dureza, mas eu consegui terminar esse cap. Espero que tenha ficado bom, já que eu fiz ele por partes, um pouquinho a cada dia ( exatamente como faria Jack, o Estripador).**

**Mas no próximo cap... tem a aparição que todos estavam esperando!**

**Como vocês devem ter reparado, no cap 12 terá a primeira aparição do Percy na fic!**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**Kiss**


	12. AVISO!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

É o seguinte povo, como vocês já devem ter percebido (precisaria viver em uma ilha deserta sem relógio nem calendário pra não perceber) que eu, apesar de ter dito que saí do HIATUS ano passado, continuei sem escrever nada. Quero pedir desculpas a todos por isso.

Os motivos de eu ter ficado desaparecida por tanto tempo são: primeiro porque eu perdi o meu cronograma e minhas profecias, eu fiquei sem rumo depois disso... em segundo pelo vestibular, eu estou tentando passar para Direito, e a coisa ta FEIA! a terceira é a minha inspiração, eu simplesmente não tenho mais nenhuma ideia relacionada a essa fic, simplesmente perdi o fio da meada.

E claro, tem o fator TEMPO, já que eu só consigo escrever durante as aulas, e quando eu tenho uma luz pra escrever acabo tendo muitas ideias que nunca tem haver com as Crônicas, aliás, já tive várias ideias para fics (mas eu já decidi que só vou postar quando tiver terminado tudo ou bem avançada na estória, pra que isso não se repita) e nada sai com CFH, devo estar com algum tipo de bloqueio...

Ainda não decidi se vou parar a fic ou se vou esperar até que me venha uma luz, por enquanto eu vou esperar mas se eu perceber que não vai sair mais nada mesmo, vou excluir a fic.

De novo, minhas desculpas a vocês que gostavam das Crônicas, realmente não estou nada feliz com isso T.T eu amava a Selena, o Ciel, Camdem e todos eles, mas poxa, já faz um ano que não vem nada! E não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, já aconteceu em pelo menos 3 fics anteriores, por isso eu me decidi que só vou postar algo depois que tiver terminado e ponto!

Bem, continuo escrevendo quando tenho tempo, tenho vários projetos e quando (ou se) eu terminá-los eu postarei, se me vier alguma inspiração para CFH eu vou postar, mas não esperem por isso...

Obrigada a todos pelas lindas reviews! E pelo seu tempo também, desculpa de novo por ter terminado dessa forma...

**_Kiss_**

**_Isabelalina12_**


End file.
